


Мадагаскар

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Ratings: R, Romance, Season/Series 03, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: У Майкрофта Холмса проблемы: кто-то убил двух агентов МИ-6 на острове Мадагаскар, да ещё и мечтает завладеть драгоценным ожерельем, которое должно быть в собственности британской королевской семьи. Чтобы во всём разобраться, он отправляет туда Шерлока вместе с Джанин, которые должны будут изображать супружескую пару...





	Мадагаскар

Для Джанин Хокинс восемь утра в воскресенье всегда были убийственно ранним временем пробуждения. В этот день она предпочитала вставать не раньше полудня, и потому звонок промяукал очень некстати. 

— Брысь! — пробормотала Джанин и накрыла голову подушкой.

Мяуканье повторилось. Затем ещё раз. Кто бы ни явился в столь отвратительно ранний час, уходить он явно не собирался, так что Джанин, набросив халат, сонно сунула ноги в мохнатые тапки и, почти не открывая глаз, прошлёпала к двери.

— Мя-я-яу! — вновь подал голос звонок, и, распахнув дверь, Джанин недовольно спросила:

— Ну, кто там ещё?.. А, это вы.

На пороге стояли братья Холмс. Младший, сцепив пальцы за спиной, хмуро пинал коврик. Старший, тут же подбоченившись, безукоризненно вежливым тоном произнёс:

— Доброе утро, мисс…

— Майк, я же просила! — тут же поморщилась Джанин. — Без всяких «мисс», — и, прикрыв ладонью рот, зевнула. — Чертовски спать хочется.

— Джанин, — поправился Майкрофт, бросив косой взгляд на Шерлока, который предпочёл демонстративно не принимать участие в разговоре. — Приношу извинения за визит в столь неудобный час, однако мы вынуждены просить вас о помощи.

— Ты вынужден, — тут же вставил Шерлок.

— Мы — в значении я, мой брат и британские спецслужбы, — не остался в долгу Майкрофт.

Джанин насторожилась. Смерив подозрительным взглядом Шерлока, который пожал плечами, и не припомнив за собой ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь внимание разведки, она уточнила:

— Меня о помощи?

— Да. И полагаю, лучше продолжить наш разговор в доме.

— Что за помощь? — проигнорировала толстый намёк Джанин. Она всегда знала, что с такими господами с зонтиками нужно держать ухо востро и непременно выспрашивать подробности.

Шерлок хмыкнул. Майкрофт недовольно вздохнул.

— Ради интересов Британии вы нужны как женщина моему брату. 

Джанин моргнула. Всмотрелась в невозмутимое лицо Майкрофта, затем — в такое же у Шерлока и вдруг расхохоталась. Не удержавшись, Шерлок тоже прыснул в рукав пальто.

— Ох, Майк! — ущипнула она его за руку, из-за чего Майкрофт тут же сделал крошечный шаг назад. — Ты всегда такой забавный! Ладно, заходите. Шерл, а с тебя кофе.

— Без проблем.

Двое нежданных гостей вошли в очень светлый и просторный коттедж, при этом Майкрофт посмотрел на тапки Джанин так, будто они нанесли ему персональное оскорбление (слишком задиристые рожицы на задниках). Шерлок же спокойно отправился в сторону кухни. Разбуженный Майкрофтом ни свет ни заря, он тоже хотел выпить кофе и потому сварил его на две кружки. Затем прошёл в гостиную, где Майкрофт обстоятельно вводил Джанин в курс дела, усиленно стараясь не пялиться в вырез короткого халата, наброшенного на голое тело и, откровенно говоря, скрывавшего совсем немногое. Всё же рефлексы — сильная штука.

— О, Шерл! Спасибо, — перебив Майкрофта на полуслове, Джанин привстала за кружкой. — Сколько кусочков сахара?

— Три. Я сделал поправку на сорт кофе.

— Не забыл, — широко улыбнувшись, ткнула Шерлока в бок Джанин и, вновь сев на диван, указала на свободное место. — Тут Майк рассказывает, что нужно поиграть в шпионов.

— Вроде того, — легко кивнул Шерлок, на что Майкрофт, возведя глаза к потолку, возразил:

— Речь о деле государственной важности. Будьте серьёзными.

— Не будь занудой! — не осталась в долгу Джанин и, сделав два глотка кофе, развернулась спиной к севшему Шерлоку и устроила затылок на его плече. Шерлок только молча взглянул на неё и, спокойно допив кофе, убрал свою кружку на тумбочку. Минутой позже добавил к ней и кружку Джанин. 

Не привыкший к тому, чтобы его вот так игнорировали, Майкрофт крепче стиснул зонт, стараясь держать себя в руках. Он, конечно, понимал, что всё идёт вполне нормально, а Шерлок и Джанин явно отложили в сторону прошлые разногласия, обнаружив возможность посамоутверждаться за счёт третьего человека. Совсем как дети.

— Мне всё же хотелось бы, чтобы вы оба чётко представляли себе задачу. Вы вдвоём летите на остров Мадагаскар как муж и жена. Там Шерлок расследует убийство сразу двух агентов нашей разведки, принимает участие в аукционе. Вы же, Джанин, обеспечиваете его прикрытие.

— С чего вы взяли, что я соглашусь? — полюбопытствовала Джанин, и Шерлок, вновь посмотрев на неё, на несколько секунд прикипел взглядом к вырезу на груди. Разошедшийся в стороны халат почти не оставлял пространства для воображения.

Майкрофт, проследив за взглядом брата, лишь мысленно вздохнул. Самого его больше волновали практически не прикрытые коротким халатиком бедра, отвлекаться от которых тоже удавалось с большим трудом.

— Я бы мог взывать к вашему чувству патриотизма. Мог бы вам угрожать. Однако я полагаю, вам самой будет интересно развлечься за счёт британской разведки. Все расходы мы берём на себя.

— Хм… — задумалась Джанин. — Допустим, я соглашусь. Но разве это не будет подозрительно: муж и жена приезжают в гостиницу на время важной встречи и ходят там, всё разнюхивают? Это же классическая шпионская пара.

— Откуда вам знать о классических парах? — тут же прищурился Майкрофт.

— Один из моих приятелей писал детективы. Мог начать среди ночи рассказывать мне сюжет. Довольно неприятно, конечно. От него мне хотелось другого… Вот мы и расстались. Не люблю, когда отвлекаются в постели.

— Да, я помню, — заметил Шерлок.

— Ещё бы! — заулыбалась Джанин, чуть развернувшись, и заглянула ему в лицо. — Думала, ты меня совсем заездишь, Шерл. Ну, когда ты вдруг вспомнил про эксперимент с глазами, а я не отпустила тебя.

— У меня не было выхода. Пришлось тебя… утомить.

— Ах ты, проказник! — Джанин коснулась его носа кончиком пальца, на что Майкрофт, испустив какой-то совсем уж страдальческий вздох, предпринял очередную попытку вернуть разговор в нужное русло:

— Что ж, полагаю, вы правы. Мужчина и женщина — это действительно стандартная пара в разведке. Нужно подобрать третьего человека.

— Ребёнка? — предложила Джанин. — Папа, мама и их сын. Вряд ли кто-то заподозрит.

Братья Холмс посмотрели на неё так, будто у неё выросла вторая голова. 

— Точно! — вдруг воскликнул Шерлок. — Это пойдёт.

— И ты можешь назвать приемлемую кандидатуру на роль своего сына, дорогой брат?

— Конечно! Арчи.

— Прости?

— Ну, Арчи! Он был на свадьбе, нёс кольца. Любит детективы, легко подкупается криминальными фото. Арчи подойдёт.

— Что ж, тогда ты с ним свяжешься и…

— О, нет, нет, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Это ты уладишь сам. Придумаешь легенду для родителей, убедишь мальчика, докупишь третий билет. Я в этом не участвую.

— А я - тем более, — широко улыбнувшись, добавила Джанин и вновь улеглась Шерлоку на плечо.  
***

Даже трёх минут разговора с ребёнком хватило Майкрофту, чтобы понять: это идеальный выбор, Арчи с Шерлоком друг друга стоят. Выслушав задание, мальчишка пришёл в неописуемый восторг и всю дорогу до аэропорта донимал серьёзного дядю Майкрофта вопросами. Выбравшись же из машины, он и вовсе, не мешкая, кинулся к Шерлоку с воплем: «Папа!» и крепко обнял за пальто. 

Замерший Шерлок попытался вдохнуть, затем отработанным на свадьбе жестом погладил ребёнка по голове и покосился на стоявшую рядом Джанин. Уловив немой призыв о помощи, та из гуманных соображений вмешалась:

— Привет, Арчи.

Ребёнок сообразил сразу:

— Мама! — не менее громко крикнул он и обнял на этот раз уже Джанин.

— Умный, как я и говорил, — прокомментировал это Шерлок, повернувшись к Майкрофту. — Давай билеты.

— Держи, — протянул ему конверт Майкрофт. — Вы будете Шерринфордом и Джанет Хаусами. А это ваш сын Арчибальд, ему имя не меняли.

— Шерринфордом?! — в один голос воскликнули Шерлок с Джанин и одновременно поморщились. — Пф!

— Разумеется, — с самодовольным и самую малость мстительным видом изрёк Майкрофт. — Чему вы удивляетесь? Другого похожего имени я не нашёл.

— Шерл, твой брат злопамятный садист, — авторитетно заявила Джанин, поглаживая по голове новообретённого сына.

— Мам, а что такое садист? — тут же спросил Арчи.

— А это вот такой человек, как дядя Майк.

— Понятно…

— Майкрофт, у тебя всё? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок. — Регистрацию объявили.

— О да, не смею вас задерживать. Арчибальд. Джанин. Шерлок.

Светски раскланявшись, Майкрофт неторопливо направился к выходу из аэропорта. Понаблюдав за тем, как он размахивает зонтом, новоиспечённая семья Хаусов устремилась к стойке регистрации. Стоило поспешить, чтобы успеть на вечерний рейс.  
*** 

Самолет, вылетев из Лондона в Найроби, уже три с половиной часа как набрал высоту. Насмотревшийся в иллюминатор ребёнок счастливо заснул в кресле. Многие пассажиры первого класса также последовали его примеру. Свет в салоне приглушили. А вот Шерлок и Джанин, из-за непредвиденного участия Арчи в поездке разминувшиеся с ним в салоне на три пары кресел, получили возможность всё-таки поговорить друг с другом. Утром Шерлок ушёл вместе с Майкрофтом собрать вещи, а вечером, едва они с Джанин встретились в аэропорту, появился Арчи, так что возможности остаться наедине у них не было с самой памятной встречи в клинике почти год назад.

Четверть часа они лишь украдкой косились в сторону друг друга, поочерёдно едва слышно вздыхая и думая, стоит ли вообще начинать разговор. Потом Шерлок всё же не выдержал:

— У тебя отличный дом. Выгодное вложение средств.

— Я получила их благодаря тебе, Шерл. За сенсации хорошо платят в газетах.

— Можешь не благодарить, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

— Ладно, не буду. Хотя мы и неплохо провели с тобой время.

— Да. Это было весьма терпимо.

— Скажи ещё, что тебе не понравилось, когда я… — Джанин вынужденно осеклась: это Шерлок приложил ей палец к губам, чтобы не слушать подробности совместного досуга.

— Вряд ли стоит вспоминать.

— Тебя смущает собственная… — на этот раз рот ей Шерлок закрыл ладонью целиком. 

— Что меня может смущать, если ничего не было? По твоим словам.

Отодвинув руку Шерлока, Джанин повернулась к нему, постаравшись сесть полубоком.

— Ты же прекрасно понял, что я имела в виду.

— Даже не представляю, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

— Шерл, мы спали вместе три недели.

— Так.

— И ты ни разу не довёл дело до конца, — грустно покачала головой Джанин. — Ни разу!

— Я это делал каждую ночь, — возразил Шерлок. — Минимум раз, чаще — два или три. Каждый эпизод заканчивался тем, что у тебя не оставалось сил продолжать. Не представляю, чем ты можешь быть недовольна.

— Может быть, тем, что ты обходился руками? — Джанин взяла Шерлока за запястье. — А ещё совсем не думал о себе, Шерл…

Шерлок нахмурился.

— По-прежнему не вижу проблемы, — с искренним недоумением сказал он. — Современная культура предписывает ставить на первое место удовольствие партнёрши. Я уточнял. Судя по тем признакам, что я наблюдал, ты его получала в результате каждой моей стимуляции, за исключением случая, когда пришёл мой брат. 

Несколько секунд Джанин молча смотрела Шерлоку в глаза, пытаясь определить, насколько он верит в то, что сказал. По всему выходило, что полностью. Разве что…

— Но в клинике ты сказал, что «ждал свадьбы», Шерл. То есть ты прекрасно всё понял!

— Я предположил, что ты имела в виду консервативное представление о сексуальном взаимодействии. Не представляю, зачем оно тебе, если того же результата можно добиться меньшими усилиями. 

— Вообще-то, я хотела, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо.

— Мне было.

— Со мной.

— Да.

— Разве?

— Я наблюдал за тобой, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — За твоей реакцией на разную частоту, скорость, интенсивность пальцевой стимуляции. Ты казалась удобным объектом для эксперимента, Джанин. Пока не стала меня обвинять непонятно в чём. 

— Ты ведь в курсе, что в клинике я говорила не всерьёз. Я слегка разозлилась на тебя, Шерл.

— Слегка? — возмутившись, Шерлок высвободил запястье и развернулся к Джанин. — Ты выложила подробности нашей интимной жизни редакциям четырёх газет и шести журналов. Разве нет?

— Нет.

— Неужели?

— Семи журналов. Ещё один вышел во Франции.

— О. Ладно, семи. Мою почту заспамили предложениями познакомиться. Почти вся Англия. Частично — Шотландия. И ещё Уэльс. 

— Бедняга, — состроив сочувствующую мину, Джанин ласково провела рукой по волосам Шерлока. — Они, наверное, были настойчивыми, да?

— Довольно однообразными, если честно. Одни и те же фантазии. В 77% случаев фигурировала шляпа.

— Ну, ты же, в самом деле, заставил меня надеть её.

— Это было нужно для расследования!

— Упс. А я там не уточнила, да? Вот досада…

— В следующий раз будь внимательнее.

— Следующий? О! То есть мне можно будет и об этой поездке написать?

— Не надейся, — Шерлок накрыл руку Джанин своей, прижав к волосам. — Мой брат этого не допустит. Закон о секретности. Ни слова о нашем деле.

— Жаль, — погрустнела Джанин. — У меня уже возникли кое-какие планы.

— Расширить пасеку?

— В том числе. А ещё в моём доме есть неплохие конюшни.

— Да, я заметил. Выгодное вложение средств, как я и сказал.

— А то! Будь я совсем идиоткой, ты бы на меня даже не посмотрел. Ведь так, Шерл?

— Я всё делал ради расследования, — устало отмахнулся тот. — Мы ведь это уже прояснили. Ты отомстила мне, тема закрыта.

— Разве? — хитро улыбнувшись, спросила Джанин.

Шерлок озадаченно нахмурился.

— Да. Да… А что?

— Почему же тогда твоя очаровательная квартирная хозяйка так удивилась, когда ты привёл меня в квартиру?

— Кто может знать, что у неё на уме?

— И сказала, что я первая девушка, с которой ты согласился жить вместе, Шерл. Почти три недели. Так долго.

— Мне пришлось на это пойти. Дело, расследованием которого я в тот момент занимался…

На этот раз Джанин зажала Шерлоку ладонью рот. 

— Значит, ты не хочешь признать?

— М? — вопросительно посмотрел Шерлок.

— Что я тебе понравилась. Я не вписываюсь в твою обычную жизнь, но когда речь зашла о приключении, ты тут же вспомнил обо мне. 

— Вообще-то… — слегка отодвинувшись, начал Шерлок. 

— Шерл.

— Ты можешь быть полезна, — развёл руками он. — Ты неглупа. Предприимчива. Любопытна. Качества, которые в предстоящем деле мне понадобятся больше всего.

— Понятно.

Слегка помрачнев, Джанин поудобнее села на своё сиденье и повернула голову к иллюминатору. Несколько секунд Шерлок наблюдал за ней, анализируя реакцию на свои слова и пытаясь понять, что же пошло не так. Осознав, что дело, вероятнее всего, в эмоциях, погрузился в Чертоги разума за воспоминаниями о разнообразных подсмотренных женских реакциях. Сев за стол первого ряда в зале заседаний, он принялся внимательно смотреть сценки с героинями, выходящими из двери с неоновой табличкой «Обида».

Четыре минуты. Одиннадцать коротких эпизодов, на последнем из которых он щёлкнул пальцами: «Стоп! Вот оно», — и вернулся в салон самолёта.

— Твоя обида обусловлена несбывшимся желанием услышать от меня эмоциональную оценку нашего взаимодействия, Джанин, — скороговоркой начал Шерлок. — Тебе недостаточно высказанной мной, довольно высокой для меня, оценки твоего интеллекта. Хотя при твоих внешних данных она должна восприниматься как куда больший комплимент, поскольку очевидно, что твои другие партнёры не утруждали себя изучением твоей личности и сосредотачивались на физическом взаимодействии. Поэтому ты быстро их бросала. Суть моей мысли в том, что я, несмотря на одержимость тем, что касается расследования, не только этого, но и всех других, тем не менее, очевидным образом, испытываю к тебе что-то вроде… симпатии.

— Симпатии? — повернула к нему голову Джанин.

— Определённо. Я согласился видеть тебя в роли своей фиктивной супруги и намерен вести себя так, чтобы никто не усомнился в идеальности нашего брака.

— Ты говоришь так, будто для тебя это только работа.

— Да, это так, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Но я привык получать удовольствие от того, чем занимаюсь. С тобой это будет нетрудно.

— Сочту за комплимент, — улыбнулась Джанин.

— Правильно сделаешь. Что ж, если мы всё прояснили… 

Шерлок запрокинул голову, разминая затёкшую шею. Этим воспользовалась Джанин, чтобы поднырнуть к нему под руку и устроиться на плече, так что когда Шерлок, поморгав, перевёл взгляд на неё, под подбородком уже оказалась темноволосая макушка, а горячие руки оплелись вокруг талии. Ничего не сказав, он покорно приобнял свою фиктивную супругу за плечи и сам тоже постарался уснуть.  
*** 

Перелёт продолжительностью семь с половиной часов — довольно сомнительное удовольствие, но то, что он пришёлся на ночное время, слегка скрасило пассажирам время в пути. Самолет приземлился в 6:20 утра, практически по расписанию, и изрядно помятые и сонные люди потянулись к трапу. Шерлок придерживал под руку Джанин, а она — Арчи, пока все трое спускались по узким металлическим ступенькам, скользким после дождя. Вместе с толпой их запихнули в полукруглое здание аэропорта, и только там Арчи, поморгав, неверяще уставился на сине-жёлтую вывеску.

— «Добро пожаловать в аэропорт имени Джомо Кениата», — громко прочитал он, когда Шерлок и Джанин оглянулись, недоумевая, почему он притормозил. — Аэропорт Кении… Подождите, мы что, не на Мадагаскаре?

— Нет, у нас промежуточная остановка, — отозвался Шерлок. — Из Лондона нет прямых рейсов на Мадагаскар. Идём.

— А кто такой этот Джомо Кениата? — продолжил спрашивать Арчи, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг спутников.

— Какой-то местный герой, — предположила Джанин, ещё не до конца проснувшись, и зевнула украдкой.

— Отец кенийской нации, — неожиданно ответил Шерлок, заворачивая в зал ожидания для транзитных пассажиров, и внимательно осмотрел помещение. — И первый президент Кении. Так, вон у той стойки три места, займите их. Я за кофе.

— Вау! Откуда ты знаешь? — впечатлился Арчи.

— Из Гугла. Не успел удалить. Идите.

Подтолкнув своих спутников в сторону свободных сидений, Шерлок направился к круглосуточному кафе. Было непривычно видеть столько темнокожих людей в одном месте, к тому же довольно бодрых и живо болтающих между собой. На фоне редких спящих прямо на металлических стульях европейцев они смотрелись чрезвычайно вызывающе. Расплатившись за кофе, Шерлок отнёс бумажные стаканчики Арчи и Джанин, успевшим задремать.

— М-м, кофе, — с улыбкой протянула Джанин, вдыхая дразнящий аромат.

— Кенийский кофе, — уточнил Шерлок, вручая стаканчики ей и Арчи. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы могли соображать. Пейте. На Мадагаскаре это обсудить не удастся.

— Шерл, да что тут обсуждать? — отмахнулась Джанин. — Ты расследуешь, мы прикрываем. Твой брат нам всё объяснил.

— Да, — подтвердил Арчи, дуя на горячий напиток. — Ты как будто мой папа, а она моя мама. И ты ищешь убийцу.

— Не только, — возразил Шерлок, отпив кофе из своего стаканчика. — Мы остановимся в отеле «Карлтон». Послезавтра там пройдёт аукцион. Убитый Джек Хоггарт должен был представлять Великобританию. Вместе с ним отравили Оливера Фейбера, шефа британской резидентуры в Восточной Африке. 

— Мне ни о чем не говорят эти имена, — допив кофе, Джанин принялась озираться в поисках ближайшей урны.

— Дай сюда, — Шерлок нетерпеливо отобрал у неё стаканчик. — Двойное убийство таких людей, как резидент и спецпосланник МИ-6, — это невероятная дерзость. Слова Майкрофта. Но куда важнее предмет аукциона — алмазное ожерелье. Оно сделано из камней, добытых в шахте, принадлежащей члену королевской семьи, и незаконно вывезенных из ЮАР.

Джанин нахмурилась. Соображать после ночного перелета было сложно, но кофе всё-таки помог собраться с мыслями. Арчи, отдав Шерлоку опустевший стаканчик, поёрзал на месте, осмотрелся, а потом решительно полез к своим новоиспеченным родителям на колени. Шерлок, метко отправив стопку стаканов в ящик для мусора, одобрительно кивнул Арчи и приобнял за плечо, чтобы он не скатился на пол.

— У тебя два часа до рейса Найроби — Антананариву. Самое главное: никаких мистеров Холмсов, пока мы будем на Мадагаскаре. Даже наедине. Нас будут прослушивать.

— Понял, пап, — покорно кивнул Арчи, сонно закрывая глаза.

— Выходит, тебя послали представлять интересы королевской семьи, Шерл? — с долей восхищения уточнила Джанин. — Не знала, что ты работаешь на неё.

— Время от времени, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — В «Карлтоне» пересеклись интересы нескольких разведок. Алмазы помогли вывезти американцы. Ожерелье делал мастер из Израиля. Наверняка там будут русские. Очевидно — представитель ЮАР. Возможно, Индия, Китай… 

— Оно что, такое ценное?

— В ожерелье семь камней. Шесть жёлтых алмазов и один красный.

— И… что с того?

Покосившись на Джанин, Шерлок со вздохом возвёл к потолку глаза.

— Эй! — ткнула она локтем его.

— Красные алмазы и получаемые из них красные бриллианты — одни из самых редких в мире, — на одном дыхании выпалил Шерлок. — Их около пятидесяти штук. Каждый на счету. Найти такой — событие, а найти в британской шахте и утаить...

— Постой. Алмазы разве не бесцветные?

— Они разные. Желтые, серые, голубые, коричневые… Красные — уникальны. Стоят дорого. Притягивают криминал. Так что наша поездка — смертельный риск и... Ещё не поздно сесть на рейс в Лондон, Джанин.

— А ты?

— Мне не дадут вернуться без результата. 

— Но у тебя есть же… не знаю… оружие?

— Только мозг. Привык обходиться им.

— Этого мало. Шерл, твой брат втянул тебя в такую авантюру и даже не дал взять с собой пистолет?

— Сказал, что я достаточно пострелял в недавнем прошлом.

Шерлок поудобнее перехватил уже задремавшего ребёнка, и Джанин тоже отвлеклась на мальчика и подтянула его ноги поближе к себе. Ей не особо понравились новые сведения о грядущем приключении, но мысли отказаться даже не возникло. Она никогда не сворачивала на полпути.

— Как хочешь, — прокомментировал это Шерлок, понаблюдав за её лицом. — Тогда тебе стоит узнать, что до участия в аукционе я должен быть вне подозрений. Нужно осмотреться, поговорить с горничными, найти убийцу. Если меня вычислят раньше, это осложнит расследование, так что придётся постараться. 

— Ну, строить из себя влюблённого тебе не привыкать, — заметила Джанин.

— Как и тебе.

— Шерл, я поверила, что ты был искренним со мной и…

— О, не стоит, — поморщился Шерлок. — Ты изначально просчитывала варианты, как можно использовать нашу связь.

— Ты тоже! — уязвлено напомнила Джанин.

— Знал, что ты не станешь отрицать.

— Я, — Джанин запнулась, поняв, что угодила в ловушку. — Да ты!

Она попыталась толкнуть его плечом, на что Шерлок ответил укоризненным взглядом и подбородком указал на спящего Арчи.

Джанин вздохнула. Посмотрела на часы — на табло высвечивалось без четверти семь, и снова на Шерлока.

— Никто не усомнится в том, что я твоя счастливая жена, дорогой.

— Дорогая, — светски улыбнулся Шерлок. — Это всё, что мне нужно от тебя.  
*** 

Город на двух холмах Антананариву встретил путешественников очень тёплой погодой, ярким солнцем и представителем отеля, традиционно предлагающего бесплатный трансфер для гостей. Полчаса любования городскими улицами и цветущими деревьями завершились на берегу озера Анози у высокого здания. Выбравшись из машины, Шерлок, Джанин и Арчи поспешили к входу в «Карлтон» — одной из очень небольшого числа гостиниц Мадагаскара, которым присвоена категория «5 звёзд».

В фойе Арчи принялся с любопытством разглядывать деревянные фигурки на резных панелях под потолком. Шерлок и Джанин подошли к стойке регистрации и положили на неё паспорта.

— Мадам и месье Хаусы, за вами записан сдвоенный номер: двухместный и одноместный, между которыми есть дверь, — неторопливо произнесла девушка-администратор из-за стойки регистрации. — Всё верно?

— Да, — кивнул Шерлок, наклоняясь и заглядывая в клиентскую базу на экране.

Заметив это, Джанин мигом переключила внимание на себя.

— Мы с мужем, наконец, выбрались в отпуск. Сына тоже взяли с собой, но нам бы хотелось, чтобы он всё-таки был в отдельном номере. Если вы меня понимаете.

— О, мадам, я вас прекрасно понимаю, — улыбнулась администратор. — Наши гости ценят возможность уединения. Правда, я вынуждена заранее принести извинения, если температура в номере поначалу покажется вам высокой. Такой жары, как сейчас на Мадагаскаре, у нас не было давно.

— В самом деле? Мы подумали, что это обычное дело. Да, любимый?

— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, изучив всё, что хотел. — Но сплит-системы у вас работают?

— Разумеется, месье Хаус. Вам просто придётся немного подождать, пока воздух не охладится до нужного уровня. 

— Нас это устроит. Куда идти?

— На первом этаже половина номеров свободна. Среди них два сдвоенных: бежевый и сиреневый. Вы…

— Сиреневый, — тут же вставил Шерлок и повернул голову к Джанин. — Ты ведь любишь этот цвет, дорогая?

— Конечно, — подтвердила она и, легко поцеловав Шерлока в губы, взяла его под руку.

— Пусть будет сиреневый, — дооформила регистрацию администратор и вернула паспорта вместе с магнитной карточкой. — Ваш номер — двадцать шесть. Пройдёте вон в ту дверь, повернёте на северо-восток и там почти до конца.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Шерлок и, забрав документы, повернулся к Арчи. — Идём, Арчи.

— Сейчас.

Мальчишка отвлёкся от витрины с сувенирами, подбежал и взял Шерлока за свободную руку.

— На северо-восток? — удивлённо уточнила Джанин, когда они дошли до двери.

— Здесь так принято указывать направление, — пояснил Шерлок, осматривая коридор, в котором двери многих номеров были открыты — по-видимому, из-за жары. — Постарайтесь идти помедленнее, — добавил он, понизив голос. — Тот, кто нам нужен, явно на этом этаже. Сюда селили всех гостей на этой неделе, а иного шанса заглянуть к ним в номер может не быть.

— У меня может развязываться шнурок, — тут же сообразил Арчи.

— А я могу нечаянно споткнуться, — подхватила Джанин. 

— Что ж, давайте попробуем. В игру!  
*** 

Пожалуй, это были самые долгие полсотни шагов на памяти Шерлока. Шесть открытых дверей и шесть остановок перед ними. Перед первой у Арчи развязался шнурок на левой ноге. Никуда не торопясь, мальчик присел на корточки, а Шерлок старательно зафиксировал в памяти вещи постояльцев номера. Судя по таблице гостей у администратора, здесь остановилась чета Уильямсов из США: Джейн и Алекс.

«Третья по популярности фамилия. Минимум вещей, черное устройство на столе напоминает скэллер. Судя по зеленой лампочке, включенный. Какой смысл блокировать прослушку при открытой двери?..» 

Нахмурившись, Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Арчи и кивнул ему, давая понять, что можно идти. Мальчишка мигом поднялся. 

У следующей двери притормозила уже Джанин, слегка оступившись. Шерлок мигом её поддержал, изобразив тревогу.

— Как ты? Ты её не подвернула?

Джанин начала пробовать наступить на ногу, держась за руку Шерлока, который окинул взглядом открытый номер.

«А здесь уже неделю живёт Пётр Васильев. Номер люкс, дороговато для разведки. Судя по марке часов на столе, он бизнесмен, хотя... Это русские, они способны на что угодно».

— Вроде бы нормально, — сообщила Джанин и, старательно прихрамывая, прошла немного по коридору.

— Точно нормально? — встревожено уточнил Шерлок, остановившись у следующей открытой двери, к которой как раз вышли двое индусов. Что-то проговорив на своём наречии, мужчина замкнул дверь карточкой и вместе с дамой проследовал к выходу из коридора.

— Да, думаю, что да.

«Анил и Тина Амбани. Индия. Судя по ожерелью и обуви, люди с достатком. Нужно проверить в Интернете. Возможно, они известны».

— Тогда идём.

У четвёртой двери притормозил Арчи.

— Пап, а посмотри, сколько время?

— Сейчас.

Шерлок неторопливо сдвинул рукав пиджака, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону номера. Там, стоя у окна, по мобильнику разговаривал человек с характерной причёской и явным нежеланием никуда не спешить. Шерлоку он даже подмигнул.

«А вот и МОССАД. Или просто очень хороший ювелир. Впрочем, одно другому не мешает. Эуд Зельтен…»

— Половина второго, Арчи. 

— Много... А мы будем есть? Я уже проголодался.

— Конечно. Посмотрим наши номера и пойдём в местный ресторан. В буклете написано, что в нём подают завтраки, обеды и ужины. Заодно и проверим.

Из пятой приоткрытой двери доносились тихие, но чрезвычайно недвусмысленные стоны, услышав которые, Арчи присвистнул:

— Круто! Пап, а их там что, не двое?

— Судя по тональности вздохов, минимум трое, — невозмутимо отозвался Шерлок, лишь мельком заглянув и приметив, что это сдвоенный номер. — А если посмотреть на разбросанную одежду, четверо.

— Вау! А так тоже можно?

— Они итальянцы. Им можно всё.

«Маттео Гравиано. Вряд ли совпадение, скорее, действительно один из мафиозных боссов Коза Ностры, если его брат ещё не вышел из тюрьмы. Выбрался на отдых, взял подружек, но и на аукцион, очевидно, тоже придёт… Но он не мог взять только женщин. Значит, это его люди в запертом номере напротив. Вооружены и смертельно опасны».

— Итальянцы? — заинтересованно переспросила Джанин.

— Сицилийцы, — со значением уточнил Шерлок и внимательно посмотрел на неё, ожидая, поймёт или нет.

— Оу, — Джанин поняла и, взяв Арчи за руку, притянула поближе к себе. — Тебе лучше держаться от них подальше, Арчи.

— Мам, а почему?

— Папа правильно сказал: от них всего можно ожидать… Ты, кстати, куда положил телефон? — спросила Джанин, остановившись перед очередной открытой дверью.

— О… я и не помню… — задумался Арчи, пока Шерлок смотрел ему за спину.

«Три позолоченные статуэтки Будды. Кожаная папка. Ноутбук. Чётки. Индусов я видел, так что в этом двадцать четвёртом номере поселился китаец. У нас за стеной».

— Наверное, я положил его сверху в сумку! — вспомнил Арчи.

— Что ж, сейчас увидим, — они сделали ещё несколько шагов. — Это наш номер, милый?

— Да, любимая, — отозвался Шерлок, проводя магнитной карточкой по замку, и открыл дверь. — Заходите. Мы, конечно, задерживались по дороге, но портье уже мог бы нас догнать.

Словно услышав его слова, на пороге возник портье с сумками с вещами.

— Куда мне их поставить, месье Хаус?

— Можете занести в комнату, — дождавшись, когда портье это сделает, Шерлок вытащил из бумажника банкноту и отдал ему.

— Благодарю вас, месье.

Довольный портье удалился. Присмотревшись к деньгам, Джанин спросила:

— Франки?

— Да, здесь у туристов принимают их. Можно получить и местные деньги, но у ариари специфический размен. Они делят на пять, а не на десять, как поступают во всём мире, кроме Мавритании и этой страны.

— То есть?

— В одном ариари не десять, а пять ираймбиланья. Тебя по-прежнему интересует местная валюта?

— Я, пожалуй, поищу пункт обмена на франки, — Джанин осмотрелась. — Каков наш план?

— Я отнесу сумку Арчи в его номер. Ты пока примешь душ, потом я, а после мы пойдём обедать, потому что наш сын уже проголодался. Я правильно запомнил, Арчи?

— Да, пап. Поскорее бы.  
*** 

Обычное дело для любого туриста — осмотреть номер, проверить вид из окна, заглянуть в мини-бар и ванную комнату. Впрочем, в ванной комнате скрылась Джанин, мечтавшая об этом ещё с прилёта в Найроби, так что Шерлок, как и сказал, подхватил сумку Арчи и проследовал вместе с ним в соседний номер. 

— Вау! — восхищенно выдохнул мальчишка, увидев впечатляющих размеров кровать. — Я думал, только у вас с мамой будет такая.

— Тебе тоже повезло.

— Круто!.. 

Арчи нерешительно посмотрел на Шерлока, на кровать, снова на Шерлока, пока тот не закатил глаза и не предложил:

— Давай.

— Пап?

— Твои намерения достаточно очевидны.

Широко улыбнувшись, Арчи шумно вздохнул и, взяв старт, с разбегу повалился на кровать. Слегка отпружинив, шустро скинул кроссовки и, подтянув к себе ноги, встал на матрас.

— О-бал-деть! — принялся восхищенно выкрикивать Арчи, подпрыгивая на каждом слоге. 

Понаблюдав за ним, Шерлок хмыкнул, поставил сумку на кресло и вышел в свой номер, состоявший из просторной гостиной с диваном и креслами и достаточно большой спальни. Дойдя до неё, Шерлок посмотрел в сторону ванной, откуда ещё доносился шум воды, затем на роскошную кровать, усмехнулся, не наклоняясь, снял туфли и, разбежавшись, сам приземлился аккурат в центр узорчатого покрывала.

Ровно через три секунды уже двое постояльцев проверяли прочность пружин в матрасах мадагаскарского отеля. К их — пружин — чести, они с успехом выдержали это испытание.

Тем временем Джанин, с наслаждением приняв душ, переоделась в оранжевый купальник и летнее синее платье и вышла из ванной комнаты. И тут же насторожилась, услышав странный шум и скрип пружин. Бесшумно дойдя до спальни, она одним глазком заглянула туда и тут же отшатнулась, зажав рот ладонью. 

«Боже мой, Шерл, ты…»

Справиться с хохотом оказалось сложно. Но, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Джанин бесшумно подошла к комнате Арчи. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, она заглянула ещё и туда. Неловко балансируя на широкой спинке кровати, мальчишка наклонился вперёд, группируясь, и попытался сделать сальто. Вышло не особо впечатляюще, но ему, растянувшемуся на подушке, это, по-видимому, нравилось.

Джанин испытала странное чувство, что детей у неё внезапно образовалось двое.  
*** 

Испытание матраса на прочность — занятие энергозатратное, долго это делать не получится при всём желании, так что, запыхавшись и повалявшись каждый на своей кровати, Шерлок и Арчи как-то разом пришли к мысли, что надо и поесть. В гостиную они вышли одновременно — лохматые, взъерошенные и жутко гордые собой.

Устроившаяся на диване Джанин неторопливо подкрасила синим лаком ноготь на большом пальце и только тогда перевела взгляд на них.

— Ну что, озорники, размялись?

Шерлок и Арчи переглянулись, затем оба сложили руки за спиной и, подбоченившись, как-то очень похоже нахмурились.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём она? — озабоченно спросил Шерлок.

— Не-а, пап. А ты?

— Нет. Абсолютно никаких идей. Странно, правда?

— Ещё как.

Оба замолчали и повернулись к Джанин, которая как раз неспешно закрутила пузырёк с лаком и поставила его на сиреневую тумбочку сбоку от дивана.

— Кажется, кто-то из вас хотел в душ?

— Точно, — тут же подхватил эту идею Шерлок, радуясь возможности слинять. В две секунды выбрав из сумки нужную одежду, он скрылся за дверью ванной. 

Потоптавшись на месте, Арчи понаблюдал за улыбающейся Джанин, затем подошёл к двери в спальню этого номера и едва удержался от возгласа: «Ого!». То, во что превратилась кровать «родителей», явно заслуживало и не таких эмоций. 

— Ты что-то потерял, Арчи? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Джанин.

— Нет, мам. Ничего. Я… У меня в комнате тоже есть ванная. Я пойду туда.

— Правильная мысль.

— Ага.

Взъерошив себе волосы, Арчи скрылся в соседней спальне.

Джанин флегматично подула на накрашенный ноготь. У неё возникла идея, как помочь Шерлоку в расследовании, и для этого стоило узнать номер администратора отеля.  
*** 

Шерлок принимал душ с не меньшим удовольствием, чем до него Джанин. Забравшись в белоснежную ванну, он отрегулировал воду до оптимальной температуры и, опустив голову, подставил спину под горячую струю. Такое положение, с одной стороны, разминало и расслабляло уставшие после перелёта шею и плечи, с другой — не мешало думать. 

«Итак, семь занятых номеров. Шесть открытых дверей. Шесть стран: США, Россия, Италия, Индия, Китай, Израиль. У итальянцев — два номера. Убийца явно прибыл из одной из этих стран, осталось понять: из какой именно?

Все зарегистрировались в один день. Позавчера должен был пройти аукцион, но его отложили из-за убийства британских разведчиков. Новая дата — послезавтра, и до этого времени мне нужно постараться вычислить убийцу, чтобы не повторить судьбу Хоггарта и Фейбера».

Зачерпнув воды, Шерлок плеснул ею в лицо и прижал кончики пальцев к вискам, вызывая в памяти знакомый образ: Майкрофт на пьедестале в главном зале Чертогов повторил вчерашнюю фразу: _«Ни у одной из разведок не было причин убивать агентов МИ-6 до аукциона, Шерлок. Это значит, кто-то из участников не тот, за кого себя выдаёт»_. 

Мысленно подойдя к пьедесталу, Шерлок заставил себя и брата воспроизвести вчерашний диалог: 

_— Допустим. Но зачем было убивать именно англичан?_  
— Вероятно, они его узнали. Или же наоборот — точно знали всех остальных, так что вычислили чужака методом исключения. Как бы то ни было, они могли помешать ему завладеть ожерельем, и поэтому он решил убрать их с пути.  
— Он может увидеть угрозу и во мне.  
— Верно. Поэтому ты будешь очень осторожен, Шерлок. Ты полетишь туда под прикрытием, притворишься счастливым супругом и ни в коем случае не полезешь на рожон. Если тебе удастся вычислить чужака до аукциона, ты сообщишь его имя нашему резиденту в Тане, а уж он позаботится и об убийце, и об ожерелье. Если же не успеешь, то примешь участие в аукционе сам. Британия согласна на любую цену, это ожерелье должно вернуться в собственность королевской семьи.  
— Постой! Какого ещё супруга? Супруга кого?!  
— Полагаю, мисс Хокинс согласится поучаствовать в этом маленьком приключении... 

На воспоминании о Джанин мысли Шерлока сменили направление: он увидел её на соседнем сиденье самолёта, как наяву почувствовал ровное сонное дыхание, согревающее рубашку на груди, и обнимающие руки. От этого заметно участился пульс. 

…Тепло. Едва уловимый сладковатый запах шампуня от волос. Более выраженный аромат духов Gucci, нанесенных на кожу за ушами за два часа до вылета. Мягкая ткань кофты под ладонью, на ощупь — кашемир, вероятность больше 95%. Общее ощущение: приятно, спокойно, комфортно.

Другие декорации: спальня на Бейкер-стрит, 221б. Тот же ритм дыхания спящего человека. Под той же левой рукой, но без одежды. За окном занимается рассвет, так что уже совсем скоро придётся вставать и идти в холодный душ. Но пока можно наслаждаться близостью с…

«Стоп!»

Шерлок открыл глаза, прогоняя чересчур уютное воспоминание.

— Я должен сосредоточиться на деле, — беззвучно проговорил себе он.

 _«— Не думаю, что она согласится, Майкрофт. Мы расстались. Она обижена на меня._  
— После вашего многодневного сексуального марафона? Она не выглядела обиженной, давая интервью.  
— Это была банальная месть. И сказки для жёлтой прессы в расчёте на гонорар. Не говори, что поверил!  
— Я видел вас вместе, братец.  
— И что с того?.. Майкрофт, что?  
— Ничего.  
— Что?  
— Всё в порядке, я… так.  
— Майкрофт!  
— Вы оба, очевидным образом, получали удовольствие от присутствия друг друга.  
— Что за ерунда?!  
— Вы оба игроки, Шерлок. Авантюристы, не лишённые толики фантазии, не признающие условностей и границ. В нашем деле это большой плюс, на Мадагаскаре от вас понадобятся хорошая реакция и умение нестандартно мыслить.  
— Понятно.  
— И ещё…  
— Что?.. Майкрофт, не молчи: что?  
— «Семь раз за ночь», Шерлок? Это получается… плюс один?  
— Да пошёл ты!  
— С удовольствием. Я буду ждать тебя в машине через десять минут...»  
*** 

Приняв душ и побрившись, Шерлок надел плавки, летние серые штаны, синюю футболку и, расчесав чуть намокшие у шеи волосы, вышел из ванной… чтобы практически сразу столкнуться с Джанин. Вернее, это она прижалась к нему с возгласом:

— Дорогой, это так ужасно!

Шерлок перевёл взгляд на незнакомого парня, не более тридцати лет на вид, с бейджиком «Джереми Симон, администратор отеля», и снова на Джанин. Сориентировавшись за секунду, он положил ей ладони на плечи и сочувственно спросил:

— Что случилось, милая?

— Представляешь, я вышла, чтобы узнать, какая температура воды в бассейне, а там… — она замолчала, изобразив испуг.

— Что? Что же там?

— Мадам, прошу вас, успокойтесь, — попытался вмешаться виновато выглядящий администратор.

— Там было убийство! Каких-то два дня назад! Об этом говорила семья возле бассейна. И это убийство произошло здесь!

Задрожав, Джанин уткнулась Шерлоку носом в ключицу, Шерлок крепче прижал её к себе и с встревоженным видом посмотрел на администратора.

— Может, вы объяснитесь, месье Симон?

— Конечно, месье! — успокаивающе поднял руки Симон. — Конечно! Ваша супруга не стала меня слушать, хотя я пытался ей сказать…

— Ближе к делу, — перебил его Шерлок. — Что за убийство?

— Это… это несчастный случай!

— Неправда! — всхлипнула Джанин. — Там говорили, что кто-то распылил газ и убил двух человек. Сразу двух человек, любимый! Обычных туристов!

— Двоих?! — поразился Шерлок и возмущенно воззрился на администратора. — У вас здесь убили двоих туристов, а вы нам говорите, что всё в порядке?!

— Месье, прошу вас…

— Каких-то два дня назад?!

— Папа! — распахнув дверь в смежный номер, в комнату влетел Арчи и с размаху обнял обоих родителей. — Я слышал, здесь кого-то убили?! Мне страшно, папа!

Опустив правую руку, Шерлок погладил мальчика по голове.

— Вот видите, что вы натворили? — сердито указал он Симону. — Если моему сыну начнут сниться кошмары, я подам иск на вашу гостиницу.

— Нет-нет, месье, я прошу вас, не надо! Я всё вам сейчас объясню!

— Не думайте, что я этого не сделаю, месье Симон! Мы приехали сюда отдыхать, а не…

— Месье, я прошу вас, сейчас всё в порядке! — в отчаянии крикнул Симон.

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как всхлипывают Арчи и Джанин.

— Слушаю вас, — ледяным тоном произнёс Шерлок.

— К нам действительно приехали туристы из Великобритании. Два дня назад их отравили, всё верно. Они сняли соседний от вас номер, и ночью к ним забрался преступник и распылил ядовитый газ.

— Как он мог к ним забраться?

— У всех номеров на этой стороне есть общий балкон. Из него можно выйти либо к стойке регистрации, либо на улицу, — торопливо принялся объяснять Симон, от волнения позабыв все указания полиции держать язык за зубами. — Дверь на улицу не была заперта, у неё оказался взломан замок, поэтому убийца явно пришёл с улицы. И он охотился за теми двумя туристами.

— Вы сказали, что здесь общий балкон. Убийца не мог быть одним из постояльцев?

— Ну что вы, месье! Они все приехали из разных стран, ни у кого из них не было причин убивать англичан. Полиция опросила их всех, но среди них есть очень уважаемые люди, как господин и госпожа Амбани, мы их давно знаем, так что это явно не они.

— Понятно. А как насчёт причин? Зачем кому-то в вашей стране убивать англичан?

— Мы подозреваем, что это были не просто англичане, — понизив голос, признался Симон. — Знаете, они говорили, что очень известные бизнесмены, но мы попробовали найти о них что-нибудь в Интернете — и ничего! Что же это за бизнес, если о вас нет ничего в Интернете?

— Какого рода бизнес? — прищурился Шерлок, не переставая механически поглаживать Арчи по голове.

— Продажа «Ягуаров». В автомобильном бизнесе очень важна реклама. Я знаю точно, у меня этим занимается кузен. А самое главное…

— Что?

— Накануне убийства один из них — месье Хоггарт — звонил что-то уточнить в штаб-квартиру. Я это слышал сам, он не заметил меня.

— И что с того? 

— Он заказывал Лондон, месье Хаус. А ведь штаб-квартира «Ягуара» находится в Ковентри, а не в Лондоне. Представляете?

— Что ж, может быть, вы и правы, — признал Шерлок, мысленно прикидывая, как сможет использовать эту деталь в разговоре с Майкрофтом. Подумать только! Такой провал в подготовке агентов спецслужб… — И они действительно были преступниками, которым отомстил кто-то из конкурентов. Вы же заменили замок в двери на улицу?

— Конечно, месье Хаус! Мы это сделали в тот же день. Он более надёжный, и вы можете спокойно отдыхать. От имени отеля я приношу вам всем извинения за беспокойство.

— Исчезните.

— Э-э… Я не расслышал?

— Исчезните, месье Симон. Всё, что нужно, вы объяснили. 

— Я… да, разумеется, — торопливо согласился администратор, пятясь к двери. — Хорошего вам отдыха! — пожелал он, уже закрывая её за собой.

Едва щёлкнул замок, Джанин и Арчи отстранились от Шерлока и оба заглянули ему в лицо. Несколько секунд он молчал. Затем протянул руку Арчи. Просияв, мальчишка хлопнул по ней ладонью.

— Я решил вам помочь, пап.

— Молодец, Арчи. Ты вышел вовремя, — одобрительно сказал Шерлок и повернулся к Джанин.

Ей он тоже протянул руку.

На это Джанин фыркнула, даже не шелохнувшись.

Руку Шерлок опустил, шагнул к ней и поцеловал в щёку.

— Ты серьёзно? — возмутилась Джанин.

— Дорогая, здесь дети, — напомнил Шерлок, ткнув пальцем в сторону Арчи.

— Я не смотрю! — тут же откликнулся Арчи и закрыл руками глаза.

— Ты подглядываешь сквозь пальцы, — возразил Шерлок, не сводя глаз с Джанин.

— Уже нет, — отвернулся Арчи.

— Теперь смотришь в зеркало.

— Ну, пап!

— И вообще, мы собирались обедать. Идёмте.

— Шерл! 

— У нас голодный ребёнок, дорогая, — объявил Шерлок и джентльменски протянул ей локоть, чтобы отправиться в ресторан.

Поколебавшись, Джанин всё же взялась за него.

— Этот день когда-нибудь закончится, дорогой.  
*** 

Солнечный Мадагаскар оказался вполне себе гостеприимной страной, как-то сразу настроившей Шерлока, Джанин и Арчи на отдых. В ресторане им подали сытный обед из трёх блюд, со свежей выпечкой. У бассейна тоже было вполне приятно, вода оказалась в меру прохладной, а в магазинчике на первом этаже отеля Джанин набрала себе книжек в мягкой обложке и устроилась загорать на одном из лежаков. В отличие от неё, Шерлок и Арчи больше времени проводили в воде или за теннисным столом, — Шерлок шепнул Арчи, что им надо держаться поближе к людям, чтобы слышать их разговоры, а Арчи показал большой палец и подмигнул. 

…В очередной раз прыгнув с Шерлока в воду и подняв тучу брызг, Арчи вынырнул на поверхность и, подплыв к бортику бассейна, громко спросил:

— Пап, а правда наша мама самая красивая?

Барахтающаяся в воде пожилая пара с умилением посмотрела на мальчика. Шерлок же обвёл внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих женщин, сравнивая их, и серьёзно кивнул:

— Правда.

— Вот я тоже так подумал. На той стороне все вообще страшные. 

Улыбки у пожилой пары пропали. Стоявшая в воде рядом с мужем американка Джейн Уильямс недовольно отвернулась. 

— И слишком худые, — продолжал Арчи. — Совсем худые — это же тоже плохо, да? 

— Не особо хорошо, — подтвердил Шерлок. Усевшись на бортик бассейна, он опустил ноги в воду и, протянув руку Арчи, помог ему выбраться из бассейна и сесть рядом.

— Мы об этом и в школе говорили. Нехорошо, когда слишком. Слишком высокие или слишком толстые или слишком худые… 

— Исключения тоже бывают, Арчи, — заметил Шерлок. — К примеру, среди тех, кто занимается танцами. Балетом. Особенно балетом.

— Ну, разве что… Пап, а вы с мамой будете танцевать? Я прочитал, что здесь по вечерам бывает хорошая музыкальная программа.

— Пожалуй, это не лучшая идея, — возразил Шерлок, вспомнив свои старания обучить Джанин хотя бы базовым па на свадьбе у Джона.

— Но я видел у неё красивые туфли. Я бы на вас посмотрел. 

— Подождём вечера, Арчи, — предложил Шерлок. — Бросить тебя в воду ещё раз?

— А давай!  
*** 

Наблюдая за своими новоявленными родителями, Арчи с самого аэропорта в Лондоне усиленно старался делать это на манер Шерлока: как опытный детектив. Поэтому когда Шерлок занял лежак по соседству с Джанин и вытащил у неё книжку из стопки (это оказался роман Дэна Брауна), Арчи заявил, что хочет надеть другие шлёпанцы, и, взяв у Шерлока ключи, отправился в номер. Там он сразу подбежал к окну, с облегчением увидел, что Шерлок и Джанин читают книги, и сдвинул дверцу платяного шкафа, куда Джанин успела убрать вещи.

Платья разных цветов… брюки… рубашки… нижнее белье на полках… Ничего интересного. Закрыв шкаф, Арчи посмотрел на ноутбук Шерлока, выложенный на письменный стол, и замер в нерешительности. Он слишком хорошо помнил все те замечательные фотографии в архиве Шерлока, и теперь от одной мысли о них у него чесались руки: там ведь могли остаться обезглавленные трупы, которые Шерлок ему не показал!

Покусав губу и потоптавшись на месте, Арчи всё-таки открыл ноутбук и включил его. Пока загружалась программа, он на всякий случай выглянул в окно — нет, никто с места не сдвинулся. И забравшись с ногами на стул, принялся подгонять операционную систему, но ноутбук вывел на экран форму ввода пароля.

— Ну вот… — разочарованно выдохнул Арчи.

Он, конечно, попытался проверить несколько слов и рядов цифр, однако без особого успеха. Угадать пароль Шерлока было нереально. Погрустнев, ноутбук он выключил и закрыл. 

Осмотрелся, думая, чем бы ещё себя занять.

И отправился в родительскую спальню. Там, сев на край кровати, осторожно выдвинул из тумбочки верхний ящик — как оказалось, не пустой. 

— Вау! — выдохнул Арчи и принялся доставать по одному найденные предметы, читать надписи на них. — «Любрикант на водной основе «Деликатный шёлк». Идеально подходит для использования с игрушкой или партнёром», — открыв флакон, он принюхался. — А он ничего… — отложив, взял розовую коробку. — А это таблетки как у моей мамы, — заглянул внутрь. — Точно такие, и двух уже нет, — вернул её на место и взял другую, одной марки с любрикантом. — Так, «реальные ощущения, изготовлены по особой технологии без латекса». Не распечатана. Но зачем брать презервативы, если есть таблетки?

— Для гарантии, — послышался ровный голос от двери.

Вздрогнув, Арчи выронил коробку на пол и резко повернулся. 

— Папа? — испуганно выдохнул он, глядя на стоящего в дверном проёме Шерлока. — А я… ну, я…

Медленно подойдя к вжавшемуся в тумбочку Арчи, Шерлок наклонился и поднял с пола коробку. Повертев в руках, он убрал её в тумбочку, задвинул ящик.

— Таблетки не дают стопроцентной гарантии, Арчи, — негромко объяснил Шерлок, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Странно, что ты этого не знаешь.

— Мне одиннадцать, пап.

— Тем более. Я в твоём возрасте знал.

Оба немного помолчали, глядя друг на друга. Затем Арчи опустил голову и принялся ковырять носком пол.

— Извини.

— Я разочарован, Арчи, — холодно сказал Шерлок, чуть задрав подбородок и сложив руки за спиной.

— Прости, пап… Я не должен был лезть сюда…

— Ты не должен был лезть сюда, не заперев дверь, — закончил за него фразу Шерлок. — Если ты делаешь что-то втайне от всех, нужно для начала закрыть двери и окна. Так куда больше шансов сохранить секрет.

От неожиданности Арчи моргнул. И недоверчиво уставился на Шерлока.

— То есть если бы я закрыл дверь, ты бы не разочаровался?

— У меня бы не было повода, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— А то, что я… — Арчи кивком указал на тумбочку.

— Что?

— Ну, залез.

— И что с того?

— Нет-нет, пап. Ничего, — помотал головой Арчи, прекрасно помня, как возмущались его реальные родители, застав за подобным занятием. — Совсем ничего. Прости. В следующий раз я сначала проверю замок.

— Правильно сделаешь. Что ж, раз уж с этим мы разобрались, идём заказывать пиццу. Твоя мама проголодалась.

— Пицца — класс! Конечно, идём!  
*** 

В компании Джанин и Арчи наблюдать за подозреваемыми Шерлоку было удобно. К концу дня он не смог точно установить личность убийцы, но зато составил достаточно полный портрет каждого подозреваемого. И мысленно вычеркнул из числа возможных преступников израильтянина и пару индусов — поиск по Гуглу в мобильнике подтвердил, что они точно те, за кого себя выдают, и к тому же действительно известные и уважаемые люди. Остались американцы — не демонстрировавшие особых чувств друг к другу и оттого больше смахивавшие на коллег, чем на супругов; русский — он азартно тратил деньги на себя и двух девушек, с которыми познакомился здесь же, у Шерлока на глазах; китаец — он вообще куда-то ушёл на весь день и вернулся лишь, когда стемнело; ну и один из боссов итальянской мафии со спутницами и охраной — Шерлок всё-таки вычислил троих его телохранителей, они действительно заняли номер напротив двери в апартаменты своего босса. 

Впрочем, время на расследование ещё было, и всё, что оставалось Шерлоку теперь, — смотреть в оба и ждать, когда убийца как-то проявит себя. А для этого ещё были завтрашний и послезавтрашний дни.

Когда на небе зажглись первые звёзды, а у бассейна вспыхнул свет фонарей, Шерлок осторожно забрал из рук Джанин недочитанный роман. Она настолько утомилась из-за перелётов, что сама не заметила, как заснула.

— Что будем делать, пап? — шёпотом спросил Арчи.

— Высыпаться, — тихо ответил Шерлок. — Я отнесу её в номер, ты иди впереди нас и открывай двери. 

— Понял.

— И возьми наши полотенца и книги.

— Ага.

Не теряя времени, Шерлок осторожно поднял Джанин с лежака и под восхищённые вздохи отдыхающих понёс её ко входу в отель. Арчи нагнал его уже у двери, распахнул её, а затем, как было наказано, открывал и закрывал все остальные двери на пути, до последней — в номер. Джанин так и не проснулась, ни когда её несли в отель, ни когда Шерлок уложил её на кровать и укрыл одеялом…

Она открыла глаза, лишь когда небо за окном окрасилось в розовый цвет. Под щекой мерно дышал Шерлок, посапывая во сне. Его сердце билось ровно, а левая рука, которой он прижал её к себе, удачно согревала ей не накрытое одеялом плечо. Слегка приподняв голову, Джанин заглянула Шерлоку в лицо — всё-таки не проснулся, и нахмурилась, осознав, что он не просто перенёс её в номер, но ещё и раздел — платье и сплошной купальник висели на стуле, поверх брюк и рубашки Шерлока. 

— Ну ты даёшь, дорогой, — широко улыбнувшись, беззвучно произнесла она и опустила голову ему на грудь. Было ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы вставать.  
*** 

Второе пробуждение Джанин пришлось на половину десятого. Шерлока поблизости не было, его одежды — тоже, а из гостиной доносились воинственные возгласы двух человек. Это Шерлок и Арчи раздобыли у администратора отеля два суперсовременных игровых джойстика, подключили к телевизору приставку и запустили игру на двоих. Они так увлеклись полосой препятствий в джунглях, что не увидели, как Джанин прошла ванную и как вернулась, одетая в белый махровый халат. Лишь доиграв миссию, Шерлок и Арчи хлопнули друг друга по рукам, довольные собой.

Услышав тихие аплодисменты, они оглянулись.

— Мама! — воскликнул Арчи, обнаружив её на диване.

— О, ты уже встала, — одобрительно кивнул Шерлок, поднимаясь с пола. — Я подумал, что этот день нам стоит посвятить экскурсиям. Я посмотрел карту: здесь есть крокодиловая ферма, королевский дворец Рува, зоопарк с лемурами «ай-ай», самый крупный из открытых рынков в мире «Зума»… — скороговоркой принялся перечислять Шерлок, глядя на приближающуюся Джанин. — Кроме того, здесь есть народный театр «Хира гаси», представления которого ум-хм-м, — поцелуй вынудил его замолчать.

Это вышло неожиданно, но очень страстно и с равным энтузиазмом в итоге.

— Впрочем, в театр можно зайти и позже, — на одном дыхании проговорил Шерлок, когда смог отстраниться на полдюйма. — Намного позже. Арчи, — он повернул голову к замершему мальчишке. — Посмотри меню в ресторане. Перед выходом мы позавтракаем.

— Пап, ты же его вчера видел, — напомнил Арчи, не сдвинувшись с места — Оно не изменилось.

— Тогда сравни его с тем, что есть в другом ресторане. Туда мы ещё не заходили.

— Ты открыл сайт отеля сегодня с утра. Неужели ты забыл?

— Арчи, сынок, — вмешалась Джанин, стоя в обнимку с Шерлоком и чувствуя, что он явно настроен на продолжение в спальне. — Здесь вроде бы есть фитнесс-зал. Ты не узнаешь, в какие часы он работает?

— Зачем он тебе, мам? Ты и так классная. Папе вон всё нравится, он мне вчера говорил.

— Правда? — Джанин перевела взгляд на Шерлока. 

— Конечно, любимая, — подтвердил тот, лихорадочно соображая, как бы выставить ребёнка из номера.

Ребёнок, между тем, нахально разлёгся на ковре и, болтая ногами, явно ждал продолжения шоу.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — великодушно предложил Арчи.

— Арчи, ты сейчас очень хочешь заказать на нас пиццу, — Шерлок со значением посмотрел ему в глаза. — Очень.

— Я справлюсь за две минуты. Вы ж не успеете, пап.

— Арчи! — воскликнула Джанин.

— Заказав пиццу, ты выберешь нам чай и десерт для мамы, — настойчиво продолжил Шерлок. — Попробуй вычислить: какой чай устроит нас троих, и какой десерт понравится твоей маме.

— Проще простого, пап. Я помню, что говорила мама вчера. Плюс одна минута, и вы всё равно не успеете.

— Мы с папой не представляем, о чём ты говоришь, — предприняла попытку оправдаться Джанин, на что Арчи фыркнул и закатил глаза:

— Мам, мне одиннадцать.

— Действительно, — хмыкнул Шерлок и тут же напрягся, поскольку Джанин сделала крошечный шаг вперёд, из-за чего между ними стало совсем тесно и жарко.

— Тогда придумай что-нибудь сам, дорогой, — с улыбкой произнесла Джанин и вновь коснулась его губ своими.

В этот раз они целовались дольше, и Шерлок лишь громадным волевым усилием вынудил себя же перестать распускать руки и отступить на шаг. Проведя ладонью по взлохмаченным Джанин волосам, он опустился на корточки перед Арчи, восхищённо пялившимся на них обоих. 

— Судя по твоему вчерашнему и сегодняшнему поведению, Арчи, это банальное любопытство. Так?

— Есть немного.

— Я знаю, что с этим делать.

— Что? — мигом сел на корточки Арчи. Джанин поразилась, насколько они стали похожи в этот момент.

— В твоей комнате телевизор с большим экраном. Пятьдесят семь телеканалов. Десять последних — каналы для взрослых на разных языках. Коды к ним — в программке под внутренним телефоном отеля, и я рекомендую начать с того, где написано «Германия». 

— Но я не знаю немецкого, пап!

— Ты быстро выучишь те десять фраз.

Повисла пауза.

— Они вроде платные, пап.

— Дядя Майкрофт будет рад оплатить твоё просвещение. Мы договорились, Арчи? — протянул руку Шерлок.

— Ты лучший! — с воплем кинулся ему на шею Арчи, чем изрядно удивил. — Я закажу на нас пиццу, чай и ещё десерт для мамы. Можете не спешить!

Отпустив Шерлока, Арчи выбежал в коридор. 

— Что ж, — выдержав паузу, произнёс Шерлок, выпрямляясь. — Ты просила — я придумал.

— Потрясающе, Шерл! — восхитилась Джанин, чем вызвала у него самодовольную улыбку. 

— Знаю. Полагаю, у нас есть минут десять, прежде чем Арчи вернётся сюда. 

— Не будем их терять, — предложила Джанин, теребя пояс халата, но так и стоя в двух шагах от Шерлока.

— Не будем, — согласился Шерлок, тоже не двигаясь с места. — Идеи?

— Идеи?

— Я в твоём распоряжении. Как видишь.

— Вижу…

Джанин прищурилась, размышляя. Затем приблизилась к Шерлоку, вручила ему пояс своего халата и, коснувшись его кончика носа своим, прошептала:

— В этот раз постарайся обойтись без рук, дорогой.

— Не проблема, — пожал плечами Шерлок и потянул за пояс, распуская узел и тайно радуясь тому, что участие языка и губ никто не отменял.  
*** 

После несостоявшейся помолвки с Шерлоком и переезда в Суссекс Джанин знакомилась и встречалась с несколькими очень разными людьми. С кем-то неделю-две, с кем-то месяц, а для кого-то хватало и пары дней. С ними она расставалась на разных этапах романа (с одним даже после предложения руки и сердца), однако когда дело доходило до секса, ни один из них и близко не мог похвастаться такой внимательностью и такой техникой, как Шерлок Холмс. И оказавшись под ним на широкой постели в спальне мадагаскарского отеля, Джанин разом вспомнила, насколько сильно Шерлок отличается от других. Скупыми и выверенными движениями, непроходящей сосредоточенностью в глазах, отстранённостью наблюдателя, а не участника. 

Минимум усилий, максимум результата, блестящее знание того, как даже без помощи рук заставить женщину стонать, комкая в ладонях простыню. Запрокинув голову, изредка хватать ртом воздух, вздрагивая в моменты чересчур острых ощущений. И дрожать от головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах, безуспешно пытаясь отстраниться от слишком сильных откровенных ласк… Чтобы несколькими секундами позже распластаться на кровати и, с трудом отдышавшись, увидеть, как сидя рядом Шерлок засекает время отдыха по наручным часам.

— Шерлок, ты…

— Не отвлекайся на меня. Думай о себе.

— Нечестно!

— Честно. Твоим условием было «без рук».

И всё повторяется снова… И Шерлок лишь улыбается, слыша в свой адрес: «Ты грёбаный альтруист, Шерл!» — но даже не пытается высвободить собственную шевелюру из рук Джанин, кружа кончиком языка возле её напряжённого соска. С руками было бы проще, но за все десять минут он ни разу не нарушит это условие, увидев в нём вызов своим способностям компетентного любовника, прекрасно умеющего отделять физиологию от чувств…  
*** 

Арчи щедро выделил своим родителям десять минут. Он подумал, что это хорошее, правильное время, добросовестно заказал пиццу с ветчиной и сыром, тирамису и чай и устроился на красном мягком диванчике за квадратным столом. Однако он недооценил желание некоторых отдыхающих поболтать.

— Мальчик, неужели ты здесь один? Дорогой, похоже, он потерялся!

— Я не потерялся, мадам. Мои папа и мама скоро придут.  
…  
— Мальчик, рядом с тобой свободно?

— Занято.

— Но ты же сидишь один.

— Родители сейчас выйдут.  
…  
— А кто это у нас тут сидит? Малыш, ты не потерялся?

— Мадам, я не знаю, с кем вы говорите.

— Ой, смотри, как он разговаривает!

— Словами. Странно, что вы так удивились.  
…  
— Кто-нибудь вообще видел родителей этого мальчика? Может, он просто зашёл сюда и ждёт, когда его покормят?

— Я не только зашёл, мадам. Я ещё и заказал пиццу на мою семью.

— Какую семью, ребёнок? Мы все за тобой наблюдали, ты один тут, у тебя никого нет.

— Мои родители тут.

— Почему же они не с тобой?

— Потому что они занимаются сексом и не хотят, чтобы я смотрел. Поэтому мой папа отправил меня сюда.

— Чудная история, мальчик! Сам придумал или подслушал у кого?

— Что в этом чудного? Вы разве разрешаете другим смотреть на вас голую с любовником?

— Ты… Я не встречаюсь с любовником! Что ты такое говоришь?

— Тот высокий мужчина, который вышел из вашего номера вчера, не был похож на вашего мужа. У него слишком сильный загар по сравнению с вами. И он заправлял рубашку в штаны. Я видел, как вы целовали его на прощание, когда открывал двери для папы. Он на руках нёс в номер мою маму. Он её очень любит! В отличие от вашего любовника.

— Да что ты понимаешь, мальчишка?! Мы с Полем тоже друг друга любим.

— И поэтому он вытер губы после того, как отвернулся от вас? Знаете, когда любят, так не делают.

— Ты врёшь!

— Не стоит обвинять во лжи моего сына, — вмешался Шерлок. — Он сказал вам правду. Кроме того, ваш любовник спит с горничной со второго этажа, и сейчас они уединились в двадцатом номере. Если поспешите, сможете их застать.

— Но… это же мой номер!

— Значит, и ключи от него у вас есть. Не мешкайте.

Надоедавшая Арчи дама сорвалась с места и выбежала из ресторана. Джанин и Шерлок сели на диванчик напротив Арчи, который с очень важным видом кивнул официанту, указав на стол, и принялся внимательно разглядывать раскрасневшуюся Джанин.

— Пап, мама выглядит счастливой.

— Да.

— То есть у тебя всё получилось.

— У твоего папы всегда всё получается, Арчи, — с улыбкой признала Джанин.

— Круто! Пап, а меня научишь?

— Десять каналов, Арчи, — напомнил Шерлок. — Я распорядился, они все подключены. 

— Всё. Намёк понял. Узнаю сам.  
*** 

Шерлок всё-таки вывел Джанин и Арчи на осмотр достопримечательностей мадагаскарской столицы. Он рассудил, что поскольку новой информации об убийцах получить не удаётся, не стоит их и искушать, маяча у них перед глазами, — тем более до аукциона ещё сутки. И вместе со спутниками отправился осматривать дворцы (это понравилось Джанин), редких зверей в зоопарке (здесь бурно восхищался Арчи) и множество интересных штуковин на местном рынке, откуда вытащить самого Шерлока удалось с большим трудом. Тогда же они наткнулись на группу соотечественников, которым как раз не хватало трёх человек в микроавтобус для поездки в национальный парк Раномафана — уникальное место с ночными экскурсиями для изучения ночной же фауны.

— Пап, пожалуйста! — умоляюще подёргал его за рукав Арчи. 

— Пять часов туда, пять часов обратно. Плюс время там, — сообщил Шерлок, сверившись с картами Гугла. 

— Пап, ночные лемуры! Джунгли и ночные лемуры! Таких вообще больше нигде нет!

— Мама устала.

— Ма-ам? — Арчи жалобно заглянул в глаза Джанин. — Лемуры, мам! Пожалуйста.

Джанин дрогнула.

— Хорошо, едем, — и резко выдохнула, попав в крепкий захват.

— Спасибо, мам! Пап, полезли в машину. Мы едем в парк!..

Ни один из них не пожалел о том, что согласился на это путешествие. Обняв Шерлока с двух сторон, Джанин и Арчи спали на нём большую часть пути в Раномафану. А уже там, следуя за группой по джунглям, не выпускали его руки. 

Причудливые деревья и многочисленные орхидеи, уникальные животные, хамелеоны, ну и лемуры, конечно, — куда без них?.. Это была странная прогулка вдали от цивилизации и бетонно-неонового мира, по мостикам через горные речки и узким тропкам, под множеством звёзд. Большей частью люди молчали, слушая ночных обитателей и изредка — экскурсовода. Но с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрели вокруг, стараясь не упустить ни одной чудо-зверушки… И так до первых лучей восходящего солнца.

Они не заметили, как устали и замёрзли. Уже в машине Шерлок попросил у водителя плед и накрыл им себя, Джанин и Арчи, вновь решивших, что лучшей подушки, чем сам Шерлок, им не найти. И все трое задремали по дороге в Антананариву.  
*** 

В гостиничном номере, на взгляд Джанин и Арчи, за сутки их отсутствия не изменилось ничего. Шерлок же, войдя последним, бесшумно закрыл дверь и замер, внимательно осматривая гостиную.

— Что-то не так, пап? — насторожился Арчи.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо ответил Шерлок и, медленно подойдя к ближайшей тумбочке, двумя руками осторожно поднял и перевернул телефонный аппарат.

Как он и предположил, его действительно сдвигали — на оборотной стороне оказалась закреплена небольшая черная шайба, чуть меньше дюйма в диаметре.

— Дорогая, Арчи, как вам наша поездка в национальный парк? — удерживая телефон вместе с трубкой одной рукой, второй Шерлок указал в найденную шайбу и приложил палец к губам. 

Джанин и Арчи подошли к нему и тоже посмотрели на обнаруженный жучок.

— Поездка была чудесной, милый, — отозвалась Джанин. — Немного неожиданной, конечно…

— Да, пап, я тоже не ожидал, — подтвердил Арчи, во все глаза пялясь на жучок. — Но я рад, что мы поехали. 

— Мне тоже понравилось, — Шерлок аккуратно поставил телефонный аппарат на место. — Что ж, не знаю, насколько вы выспались, лёжа на мне, но могу предложить вам пообедать и потом…

— Я бы ещё позагорала у бассейна, любимый, — сказала Джанин.

— А я побуду в своей комнате, — добавил Арчи. — Можно мне заказать в номер пиццу?

— Ты больше не хочешь плавать, Арчи? — удивилась Джанин.

— Нет, мам. Я немного устал, — совершенно неискренне ответил Арчи. — Посмотрю телевизор и посплю.

На это Шерлок понимающе улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул:

— И в телевизоре бывает что посмотреть. Хорошо, Арчи. Заказывай пиццу в номер.

— Отлично!

Просияв, мальчишка кинулся в свой номер и заперся изнутри.

— Дорогой, с ним всё порядке? — всё-таки насторожилась Джанин.

— В полном, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Не стоит беспокоиться. Что ж, у меня три часа до встречи с остальными. Надо душ принять. 

Он подошёл к шкафу, вынул сменную одежду и отправился в ванную. Джанин с сомнением посмотрела на закрывшуюся дверь, размышляя, стоит ли постучаться или лучше отправиться к бассейну. Победило в итоге желание полежать на солнышке. 

Время до аукциона Шерлок провёл, донимая Майкрофта через ноутбук запросами данных об участниках и просматривая сводку происшествий в Лондоне. Стоило подобрать пару-тройку интересных преступлений, чтобы после выполненной миссии было чем заняться.  
*** 

В половине шестого вечера в конференц-зале отеля «Карлтон» собрались все участники аукциона. Шерлок зашёл последним, однако представляться ему не пришлось — ведущий аукциона Эуд Зельтен, сидящий во главе стола, поприветствовал его словами:

— А вот и вы, мистер Хаус. Великобритания, полагаю?

— Верно. Мне поручили представлять интересы королевской семьи.

— Что ж, вас мы и ждали, — Зельтен указал на единственное свободное кресло за столом в форме длинного овала. — И теперь можем начинать.

Кивнув присутствующим, Шерлок прошёл к чёрному кожаному креслу, сел в него и скользнул взглядом по остальным: пара американцев, пара индусов, русский, китаец, итальянец, ну и сам ювелир из Израиля — ведущий аукциона. На столе перед ним стояла открытая коробка, и в ней на чёрном бархате блестело алмазное ожерелье, которое нет-нет да притягивало взгляды всех вокруг. 

Благодаря открытым окнам, в очень светлом конференц-зале было прохладно и, несмотря на его расположение на первом этаже, достаточно тихо — бассейн и рестораны находились с другой стороны здания. 

— Итак, господа, — деловито начал Зельтен. — Сегодня мы с вами решим: кому достанется это прекрасное ожерелье? В аукционе участвуют Джейн и Алекс Уильямсы из США, Пётр Васильев из России, Анил и Тина Амбани из Индии, Матео Гравиано из Италии, Шерринфорд Хаус из Великобритании и ваш покорный слуга, Эуд Зельтен из Израиля. Представитель ЮАР от участия отказался в пользу мистера Хауса. Администрация отеля гарантировала, что никто нас не побеспокоит, и поэтому…

Внезапно со стороны улицы послышался громкий свист. Через окна в конференц-зал один за другим влетели четыре серых цилиндра, из которых повалил густой фиолетовый дым. Все мигом повскакивали с мест. 

«Дымовые гранаты мгновенного действия», — определил Шерлок. Кто-то распахнул дверь, на ощупь Шерлок пробрался к ней, чтобы обнаружить, что в коридоре тоже кто-то бросил пару дымовых гранат. Вокруг суетились люди, включилась пожарная сигнализация. Вместе со всеми Шерлок выбрался в холл отеля, а из него на улицу. Вслед за ним выбежал Эуд Зельтен.

— Пропало! Оно пропало! — взволнованно сообщил он. — Я отвлёкся на дым, а когда вспомнил об ожерелье — на столе ничего не было!

— Вы не могли сбить его на пол? — поинтересовалась Джейн Уильямс.

— Я к нему не прикасался, — отмёл эту идею расстроенный ювелир.

«У того, кто украл ожерелье, были сообщники, — подумал Шерлок. — Как минимум, трое — чтобы забросить гранаты в два окна и в коридор. Кто угодно мог забрать ожерелье со стола и, воспользовавшись суматохой, занести его в свой номер — это дело двух секунд. Однако легче всего это было устроить Гравиано — трое его охранников остались снаружи, — он перевёл взгляд на троих рослых парней, о чем-то шепчущихся со своим боссом. — Если это так, ожерелье сейчас в его номере. Иного шанса может не быть!»

Сообразив это, Шерлок бросился ко входу в отель.

— Месье, туда пока нельзя! — попытался его остановить администратор отеля.

— С дороги! Там сейчас мой сын! Я должен посмотреть, как он.

Прорвавшись в задымленный до потолка коридор, Шерлок вспомнил, сколько шагов было между дверями, и отсчитал нужное расстояние до номера итальянцев. Нащупав замочную скважину, он вынул из кармана пиджака пару скрепок и, разогнув их, принялся ковыряться в замке. В своё время он настолько хорошо натренировался это делать, что справился за десять секунд.

В номере Гравиано дыма практически не было. Прикрыв дверь, Шерлок прошёл в гостиную, осматривая всё вокруг. Вещи на столе — вещи на полках в шкафу — вещи в тумбочках. Обернув руку носовым платком, он принялся выдвигать ящики из тумбочек, заглядывать внутрь, в бар со спиртным. Не найдя ничего, прошёл в спальню, там тоже выдвинул ящик тумбочки, пока…

— На вашем месте, я бы не двигался, мистер Хаус, — послышался голос с сильным южным акцентом. 

Замерев, Шерлок очень медленно повернулся и увидел, что в него целятся сразу три человека, сумевшие провезти оружие на Мадагаскар. Их босс стоял посередине, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я могу объяснить, — предложил Шерлок, лихорадочно соображая, как из этого выпутаться.

— Не стоит, — отмёл его предложение Матео Гравиано. — Амэндо, Джианни, возьмите жену и сына мистера Хауса и отвезите их в наш дом. 

— Нет, стойте! — попытался вмешаться Шерлок, но третий охранник предостерегающе качнул пистолетом. Двое других послушно вышли.

— Теперь с вами, — продолжил Гравиано. — Мы знали, что именно вы посланник Британии, ещё до вашего появления на аукционе, мистер Хаус. Вы единственный англичанин, поселившийся здесь за эти два дня. Вы и ваша семья. Мы навели справки, у вас довольно успешный частный бизнес в Уэльсе, вы собирались в отпуск сюда и, видимо, ваше правительство предложило вам роль посредника.

— Как вы узнали? — изобразил испуг Шерлок.

— У нас свои методы, — чуточку высокомерно усмехнулся Гравиано. — Поскольку вы сейчас здесь, ожерелья у вас нет. Что ж, мы постараемся найти его у других участников аукциона, а вот вам, мистер Хаус, придётся отсюда убраться.

— Но… 

— Если вы хотите увидеть живыми сына и жену.

Шерлок сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Только посмейте! Я…

— Вы совершенно не представляете, кто я такой, да, мистер Хаус? — развеселился Гравиано. — Но вы понимаете, что пистолет в руках моего человека заряжен, а вы безоружны. Я объясню, что нужно сделать: вы сейчас пойдете в ваш номер, закажете билет на первый утренний рейс в Лондон, соберете вещи и ляжете спать. Мой человек будет за вами следить. Утром он отвезёт вас в аэропорт, где вы сядете в самолёт и улетите. В Лондоне вы позвоните по номеру, который мы вам дадим, и тогда мои люди здесь посадят ваших родных в самолёт, чтобы они смогли присоединиться к вам. Но я предупреждаю: любая попытка сбежать — ваши родные умрут, попытка вызвать полицию — ваши родные умрут, решите включить ноутбук и связаться с британской разведкой — ваши родные умрут. Выполните мои условия — и они будут жить. Вам всё понятно?

— Да, — зло выдохнул Шерлок.

— Превосходно. Антонио, отведи мистера Хауса в его номер. И проследи за ним. Через час я пришлю тебе Джианни в компанию.

— Будет сделано, синьор.  
*** 

Оказавшись в своём номере, Шерлок снял трубку телефона и попросил администратора заказать билет на утренний рейс. Затем, под пристальным взглядом Антонио, принялся собирать в сумки вещи — свои, Джанин и Арчи, а после лёг на диван в гостиной и, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, принялся размышлять.

«Он сказал, что Джианни вернётся сюда через час. Это значит: дом, в который они повезли Арчи с Джанин, находится отсюда на расстоянии не более чем получаса езды. Нужно придумать план и… Что ж, по крайней мере, свои роли мы отыграли достоверно — они поверили в нашу «семью». Осталось вытащить Арчи и Джанин и постараться найти ожерелье. Завтра явно будет насыщенный день».  
*** 

План, который Шерлок решил в итоге воплотить, был до крайности простым: утром он позволил итальянцам отвезти себя в аэропорт, демонстративно зарегистрировался на рейс, сдал сумки в багаж и, оставив себе только рюкзак Арчи, вместе с ним прошел досмотр перед вылетом, куда Антонио и Джианни, разумеется, не пустили. Оказавшись в зале ожидания перед выходом на посадку, Шерлок быстро зашёл в туалет, там, запершись в кабинке, переоделся из строгого чёрного костюма в походные сизые штаны с множеством карманов и цветастую футболку, мягкие кеды, надел на голову блондинистый парик — специально взятый с собой ещё из Лондона, и очки с жёлтыми стеклами. Завершающим этапом он рассовал по карманам в штанах документы на себя и «семью», три мобильника, деньги, кредитки и ещё кучу мелочей, которые привык на всякий случай иметь с собой. Часы с руки он тоже снял и убрал в верхний карман штанов вместе со скрепками.

В опустевший рюкзак Шерлок положил свернутые пиджак, брюки, рубашку и туфли, с трудом его застегнул и, выйдя из туалета, пристроил его на одном из свободных сидений, после чего попросил продавщицу весового мороженого за ним присмотреть и вышел из зала обратно в здание аэропорта. Людей Гравиано он увидел сразу, вот только они не узнали его в сутулом блондинистом типе, ещё и прихрамывающем на левую ногу. Поздравив себя с удачным перевоплощением, Шерлок выбрал себе машину в двух десятках шагов от машины итальянцев и, ловко вскрыв замок взятой у Джанин пилочкой для ногтей, уселся за руль. Он был готов заплатить владельцу, если тот вдруг вернётся, однако на свою беду тот так и не появился, зато Антонио и Джианни, дождавшись вылета первого рейса, весьма довольные вышли из здания аэропорта и сели в свою машину.

С ловкостью заправского угонщика Шерлок соединил провода и завёл мотор. Он решил проследить за этими двумя, полагая, что они вернутся в отель, а затем — возможно — кто-то из них поедет навестить заложников. Но в этот день удача была на его стороне — получив распоряжение по телефону, Антонио и Джианни из аэропорта сразу поехали к ним.

Они остановились на тихой и безлюдной улочке близко к окраине города. Припарковав машину у раскидистого дерева, Шерлок дождался, когда итальянцы пройдут по выложенной камнями дорожке в небольшой полутораэтажный домик, и сам осторожно приблизился к нему. Не рискнув пока заглядывать в окна, Шерлок спрятался за цветущим зелёным кустом, где могли бы укрыться и пять человек, и стал прислушиваться к громким разговорам внутри. Недолго, всего минуты три, по истечении которых из дома вышли трое охранников Матео Гравиано, заперли дверь и, обсуждая долги за карточную игру в казино отеля «Карлтон», проследовали на улицу к своей машине. Шерлок выждал ещё несколько минут, чтобы они отъехали подальше, и подошёл к двери.

Замок подался практически сразу. Шагнув внутрь, Шерлок поморщился от сильного запаха газа, ударившего в нос, и принялся звать:

— Джанин! Арчи! Где вы?

Снизу что-то стукнуло.

— Па-ап! — послышался приглушенный крик.

Стараясь пореже дышать, Шерлок наклонился, взялся за край тонкого коврика и потянул его, открывая пол.

— Папа! Я здесь, внизу!

— Сейчас, Арчи!

Под ковриком обнаружилась квадратная крышка с вдавленной ручкой. Шерлок потянул её вверх, отметив про себя, что она была слишком тяжёлой, чтобы ребёнок смог сдвинуть её снизу. 

— Па-ап!

Невредимый Арчи стоял на бетонном полу в подвале и тянул руки вверх.

— Вытащи меня, пап!

Лестницы не было, так что Шерлок лёг на пол и, свесившись в подвал, протянул обе руки мальчику.

— Хватай меня за руки, Арчи! Постарайся разбежаться от стены и подпрыгнуть. Давай!

Первая попытка оказалась неудачной.

— Фу, что за запах! 

— Здесь открыли газ. Давай, Арчи! Ещё раз.

— Сейчас.

На этот раз Шерлоку удалось поймать Арчи за запястья и вытащить из подвала.

— Ты в порядке? — внимательно осмотрел его Шерлок со всех сторон.

— Да, — закашлялся очень бледный, но всё же живой Арчи. — Я знал, что ты придёшь.

— Не мог не прийти. Где Джанин?

— Она была в дальней комнате. Вон там!

— Я её заберу, а ты жди меня на улице. Вперёд!

Арчи послушно выбежал из дома, а Шерлок, поднявшись с пола, бросился по коридору к указанной комнате. Здесь, из-за кухни по соседству, запах газа был совсем сильным и резким. Распахнув дверь, Шерлок увидел связанную Джанин на покрывале кровати. На ней был тот самый купальник, в котором она отправилась загорать у отеля, и она ещё дышала. 

Шерлок, не мешкая, подхватил её на руки и понёс к выходу из дома, по ступенькам крыльца и дальше за цветущий куст, где стояла деревянная скамья. На неё он Джанин и опустил.

— Папа, как она? — спросил взволнованный Арчи.

— Без сознания. Надышалась газом. Арчи, на той стороне дороги белый «Астон Мартин», не заперт. Найди в аптечке нашатырный спирт и принеси сюда. Бегом! 

— Да, пап!

Сорвавшись с места, ребёнок кинулся выполнять указание. Шерлок же, распутав узлы верёвок, принялся растирать Джанин мочки ушей, спину и грудь, слушая её частое дыхание.

— Давай, Джанин… Дыши… Приходи в себя…

— Пап, держи!

Взяв у Арчи пузырёк, Шерлок открутил колпачок и поднёс склянку к носу Джанин. Вдохнув, она закашлялась, приходя в себя.

— Почему она так? — спросил встревоженный Арчи.

— Отравление угарным газом. Угарный газ поражает эритроциты в клетках крови. Он связывается с гемоглобином и тем самым не даёт им переносить кислород. В результате человек задыхается.

— Шерлок… — вцепившись в его руку, выдохнула Джанин.

— Всё хорошо. Ты ненадолго потеряла сознание, но теперь придёшь в норму.

— Где… Где они?

— Уехали. Открыли газ, заперли дверь и оставили вас умирать. Всё в порядке.

— Пап, она такая красная! — поделился Арчи.

— Это хорошо. 

— Почему?

— Если бы она побледнела, в крови было бы больше 50% карбоксигемоглобина, что является признаком тяжёлой степени отравления. Но в её случае до этого не дошло, а значит, она скоро придёт в себя.

— Эй! Я здесь вообще-то, — слабо возмутилась Джанин, всё еще цепляясь за руку Шерлока, но постепенно восстанавливая дыхание.

— По статистике женщины более устойчивы к действию угарного газа, так что тебе повезло.

— Невероятно…

— И если ты отдышалась, предлагаю убраться отсюда. Пока кому-то из наших друзей не пришла в голову мысль вернуться и кинуть петарду в этот дом.

— Ладно…

Джанин посмотрела на себя, только сейчас осознав, что одета лишь в купальник, затем — на Шерлока.

— Ты стал блондином, Шерл?

— Пришлось. Мне поставили ультиматум, чтобы я вернулся в Лондон в обмен на ваши жизни. Я смог замаскироваться и обмануть преследователей в аэропорту. Но довольно сидеть, идём. Арчи, бери её за левую руку.

— Ага.

Вдвоём Шерлок и Арчи довели Джанин до машины и усадили на заднее сиденье. Арчи сел рядом с ней, Шерлок занял место за рулём и завёл мотор. 

Они выехали с этой улицы, не встретив ни людей, ни машин по пути. Отвратительно чувствующая себя Джанин думала, что они поедут в аэропорт, однако четверть часа спустя Шерлок остановил машину возле торгового центра и наказал никуда не выходить.

Он вернулся с большим пакетом через десять минут.

— Что ты купил, Шерл? — полюбопытствовала Джанин.

— Кое-какую одежду для тебя и чай, — Шерлок вынул из пакета стакан с крышкой и протянул ей. — И ещё ты прямо сейчас примешь ацизол.

— Чего?

Вытащив из кармана маленькую коробку, Шерлок высыпал на ладонь одну капсулу лекарства и протянул её Джанин: 

— Вот, держи.

— Ладно, — Джанин покорно проглотила капсулу, запила её чаем. — Но что это?

— Цинка бисвинилимидазола диацетат.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Антидот при отравлении угарным газом. По счастью, его я здесь нашёл. 

— Пап, а откуда ты знаешь, что нужен именно он? — не выдержав, спросил Арчи.

— Я учился на химика, Арчи. Это очень полезная наука для детектива. Кстати о детективах: я устрою вас в ближайшую гостиницу и вернусь в «Карлтон». Полагаю, участники аукциона ещё там — руководство отеля вызвало полицию, пока все дадут показания… А значит, и ожерелье может по-прежнему находиться в отеле.

— Но что если тебя увидят вчерашние бандиты, Шерл? — обеспокоенно спросила Джанин.

— Я знаю, как остаться незаметным для них.  
*** 

Прогноз Шерлока оправдался — к его приходу никто действительно ещё не покинул «Карлтон», и более того, как любезно поведала горничная, пока Шерлок, представившийся новеньким портье, переодевался в гостиничную униформу, полицейские собрали их в том самом конференц-зале на первом этаже.

— И надолго они там?

— Сидят уже минут сорок, Леон. Думаю, вот-вот выйдут. Ладно, я побегу! Ещё увидимся!

— Конечно, Софи.

Выйдя вслед за ней в коридор, Шерлок поднялся по ступенькам с нулевого этажа на первый. Из конференц-зала пока никто не выходил, но это могло произойти в любой момент, так что Шерлок, выбравшись на общий для чётных номеров балкон, остановился в задумчивости.

«Итак, это явно не итальянцы. Они его сами искали. Не индусы и не израильтянин — за ними репутация, они не станут так подставляться. Остаются американцы, русский и китаец. Кто же из них?.. Думай! Думай!

Кто из них не тот, за кого себя выдаёт? Кто из них не бизнесмен, не коллекционер, не агент разведки, а хитроумный преступник, сумевший отравить двоих англичан и с помощью сообщников устроить дымовую завесу вчера? 

Идеальных преступлений не бывает. Он наверняка совершил ошибку. Нелепый пустяк, который подскажет мне его имя. Это что-то в его словах или поступках, что я наверняка видел, но не…»

Взгляд Шерлока упал на цифры «26» на двери номера, который он с Джанин и Арчи занимал до сегодняшнего утра.

— Оу! — вскрикнул он. — Идиот! Слепой идиот! Ну, конечно. 

В два счёта оказавшись у соседней двери, он вскрыл замок скрепками и ринулся внутрь. Быстро оглядевшись, отмёл все банальные места, задержав взгляд на позолоченных статуэтках на столе. Взяв первую, открутил её голову и заглянул внутрь — пустое пространство. Во второй обнаружился пакетик с белым порошком — Шерлок лизнул его и выплюнул, завинтил статуэтку обратно. А вот в третьей он нашёл то, что искал, — алмазное ожерелье, и с довольной ухмылкой сунул его в карман форменных брюк портье.

Прибрав за собой, Шерлок выровнял статуэтки, платком стёр с них свои отпечатки пальцев и, выскользнув из номера, захлопнул дверь. Затем поспешно спустился на нулевой этаж, куда ещё не вернулась Софи, и сменил форму швейцара на предыдущую маскировку. Так и не вызвав ни у кого подозрений, Шерлок выбрался на улицу. Там, чуть задержавшись, он по теням в конференц-зале определил, что полицейский допрос завершён, выждал ещё пять минут для гарантии и, усмехнувшись, подошёл к междугороднему телефону-автомату, прикрепленному к стене справа от ступенек отеля. 

И набрал номер местного полицейского участка.

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Матео Гравиано, — произнёс он с сильным итальянским акцентом. — Я звоню сообщить, что у туриста из Китая, поселившегося в двадцать четвертом номере отеля «Карлтон», в статуэтках спрятан героин. Поспешите, боюсь, он скоро уедет из отеля. Я готов быть свидетелем в суде.

Сбросив вызов, Шерлок стёр свои отпечатки пальцев и, повесив трубку, насвистывая пошёл прочь от отеля «Карлтон». Он был очень доволен собой: ожерелье найдено, лжекитаец надолго застрянет на мадагаскарской земле, а узнав, что его сдал синьор Гравиано, наверняка найдёт способ ему отомстить.

Пройдя три квартала, Шерлок завернул в интернет-кафе, где сначала заказал билеты на троих на утренний рейс в Лондон, а затем отправил е-мэйл Майкрофту. Можно, конечно, было ограничиться СМС, но Шерлок не смог отказать себе в удовольствии прикрепить к письму 137 фотографий с мобильника с видами мадагаскарской столицы и национального парка, и лишь 138-м снимком — фото ожерелья на собственной ладони. А затем отправился дальше гулять.  
*** 

_Очень находчиво, Шерлок. МХ  
Рад, что ты хорошо провёл время. МХ_

Прочитав СМС от брата, Шерлок довольно усмехнулся: как он и ожидал, Майкрофт действительно просмотрел все фотографии, предполагая, что их прислали не просто так, и в итоге увидел нужную. Конечно, это потребовало времени… Но с другой стороны, когда бы он ещё полюбовался мадагаскарскими лемурами вместо работы?

_Я встречу вас в аэропорту. МХ_  
Зачем? ШХ  
Чтобы тебе не пришла в голову светлая мысль об опытах с красным алмазом. МХ  
Я уже придумал парочку. ШХ  
Даже не мечтай, Шерлок! Это не твоя игрушка. Ожерелье должно вернуться невредимым владельцу шахты. МХ  
Что с ним сделается? Оно алмазное. ШХ  
Я не стану рисковать. И буду ждать вас завтра в Хитроу. Кстати, как твоя семейная жизнь, братец? МХ  
Понятия не имею. Оставил их в гостинице, чтобы самому осмотреть город. ШХ  
Так не делают, Шерлок. МХ  
Их сегодня попытались убить. Не думаю, что они настроены на прогулку. ШХ  
Что? Шерлок, что у вас произошло? МХ  
Занимайся работой, Майкрофт. ШХ 

Отправив последнее СМС, Шерлок перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим и убрал его в карман штанов. Затем подал знак официантке принести счёт за тарелку мяса зебу — вполне пристойно прожаренного, вопреки отзывам туристов в Интернете, и глянул на часы: начало четвёртого. Можно было ещё что-нибудь посмотреть.

Неоднократно путешествуя по миру в прошлом и настоящем, Шерлок более всего любил не экскурсии в комфортабельных автобусах вместе с восторженными туристами, а такие вот прогулки в одиночку, без следования маршрутам на карте, — просто идти туда, куда ведёт дорога. Сделать это в Антананариву ему тоже, наконец, удалось, — ощутить ритм жизни удивительного трехуровневого города, так сильно напоминающего средневековую Европу из-за влияния Франции в прошлом. И при этом своеобразного, с прямоугольными малагасийскими домами под черепичными крышами, с темнокожими местными жителями, которые никуда не спешат, с эндемичными растениями и зверушками прямо в черте города. Типичная столица страны Третьего мира, очень бедная, но солнечная, с рядами деревьев, обросших вместо листьев фиолетовыми цветами.

Составив полное впечатление от Антананариву и пройдя бесчисленное множество улочек и переулков, уже в сумерках Шерлок вернулся в отель, куда поселил Арчи и Джанин. Он отомкнул дверь и зашёл в номер; сняв парик и очки, заглянул в гостиную, где на ковре перед телевизором лежал Арчи. 

Шерлок щёлкнул выключателем.

— Папа? — мигом сел Арчи. — То есть, мистер Холмс! — он запнулся, вспомнив, что Шерлок просил так его не называть в этой стране. С другой стороны, они вроде были в другом отеле… — В смысле… эм…

— Шерлок, — подсказал тот.

— Ага. Ты нашёл то ожерелье?

— Да.

— Покажешь?

Помедлив секунду, Шерлок подошёл к Арчи и опустился рядом с ним на ковёр. Затем вытащил ожерелье из кармана штанов. 

— Держи.

— Ух ты! 

Осторожно взяв в руки ожерелье, Арчи принялся его поворачивать, наблюдая за игрой света в огранённых камнях. 

— Они кажутся разноцветными. Как радуга.

— Так и должно быть. Для этого делается специальная огранка.

— Круто!.. Шерлок, а где ты его взял?

— Забрал у похитителя. У того, кто убил двоих англичан, а потом украл ожерелье во время аукциона. Есть идеи, кто это?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я догадался, кто убийца? — недоверчиво спросил Арчи. — Как детектив?

— Ты можешь попробовать, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Ты его видел. 

— Ладно… Я не думаю, что это те, кто похитили нас с тётей Джанин. Они бы тогда этого не делали, правда? И ты говорил, что это не индусы и не тот тип из Израиля. 

— Продолжай.

— Тогда остаются те двое американцев, бизнесмен из России и тот хмурый с узкими глазами.

— Китаец.

— Точно, китаец. Вряд ли это американцы, у них очень глупый вид. И вряд ли это русский, он был занят своими женщинами. Получается, что это китаец. Но я не знаю, почему.

Несколько секунд Шерлок молчал, потом кивнул.

— Всё верно.

— Ты серьёзно?! Я и правда угадал?

— Чему ты удивляешься? Ты правильно вычислил преступника на свадьбе Джона и Мэри: им действительно оказался человек-невидимка с невидимым ножом. И сейчас ты тоже определил верно: ожерелье похитил наш лжекитайский друг.

— Лжекитайский?

— Да. Он поселился в сьюте с номером двадцать четыре. Ты помнишь, половина номеров на этаже свободна, и при этом он не попросил поселить его в другой комнате.

— А что не так с этой?

— В Китае большое значение придают цифрам, Арчи. Двадцать четыре на китайском означает «лёгкую смерть». В комнате с таким номером китаец бы жить не стал.

— Понятно… И что теперь?

— Завтра утром мы сядем на самолёт и вернёмся в Лондон. Кстати, как Джанин?

— Она в ванной, — помрачнел Арчи.

— Это я уже понял. Ты был рядом с ней весь день. Что ты можешь сказать? 

— Ну… ей было плохо, Шерлок. Когда ты ушёл, мы заказали еду в номер, мы поели, а потом её тошнило. 

— Нормальная реакция после отравления.

— Наверное. Потом она легла спать и спала долго, пока не стало темнеть, потом проснулась, мы ещё раз поели, но её больше не тошнило. Она сказала, что хочет принять в душ, залезла в ванную и с тех пор не выходила.

— С тех пор — это сколько?

— Часа два уже. Я, конечно, подходил к двери, я слышал шум воды и её… Ну, я волновался, но вроде она там жива. Но всё равно долго.

— Понятно, — Шерлок посмотрел в сторону двери в ванную, из которой не доносилось никаких звуков. — А что было в доме, куда вас привезли похитители, Арчи?

— Ну, там они её связали. И сначала мы были вместе в одной комнате. Она им понравилась очень, она же красивая. 

— Кто-нибудь к ней прикасался?

— Нет… При мне — нет, — замотал головой Арчи. — Я старался их отвлекать. Ну, чтобы они её не трогали, я же всё понимаю. У меня сначала это получалось. А потом они засунули меня в подвал, и я слышал, как главный из них говорил, что они сыграют в карты на то, кто всё-таки первый её… ну… 

— И доиграть они, по счастью, не успели, — констатировал Шерлок, припоминая, как лежали карты на столе в той комнате, где обнаружил Джанин. — Ты молодец, Арчи. Правильно догадался потянуть время.

— Она же хорошая. Весёлая. Только сегодня была не очень весёлая, и мне это не понравилось. Она говорила, что с ней всё в порядке, но это не так. Ты же сделаешь, чтобы она опять улыбалась?

— Сделаю, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— Обещаешь? 

— Да. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся ею прямо сейчас, отправляйся в свою спальню, включи телевизор и закрой дверь. 

— Хорошо, — просияв, Арчи быстро встал. — Только ты же…

— Что? — Шерлок тоже поднялся с ковра.

— Ну, ты отправил все вещи в Лондон, а как же ты теперь… 

— Всё, что мне нужно, я привык носить с собой. 

— Но…

— Спокойной ночи, Арчи.

— Понял. Спокойной ночи.

Проводив взглядом Арчи и дождавшись, когда он закроется в спальне, Шерлок подошёл к ванной комнате и замер у двери. На рациональном уровне он понимал, что всё нормально, Джанин и Арчи в итоге не пострадали, оба целы, и завтра мадагаскарские приключения закончатся для всех троих. Но та часть мозга, что отвечала за эмоции, заставляла испытывать что-то близкое к чувству вины — всё-таки он не рассчитывал, что Джанин и Арчи возьмут в заложники, и если мальчишка оправился быстро, сказать такое о Джанин пока не получалось.

Вздохнув, Шерлок провёл ладонью по кудрям, вынул из кармана пару скрепок и легко вскрыл ими замок. 

В наполненной практически до краёв глубокой ванной, обхватив руками колени, сидела Джанин. Она даже не шелохнулась, ни когда Шерлок постучал по двери, ни когда сел на бортик ванной. Он несколько секунд изучал её отсутствующее лицо, застывший взгляд, дрожащие губы, небрежно собранные в тугой узел волосы. Затем опустил пальцы в воду.

— Джанин? — она моргнула и перевела взгляд на Шерлока. 

— Пришёл.

— Да. Вода остыла, вообще-то. Давно.

— Может быть… Я не заметила.

— Я понял. Вылезай из воды.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что завтра мы возвращаемся в Лондон, а если ты посидишь здесь ещё, планы придётся менять. 

— О. Ну да… планы…

— Ну-ка вставай!

Взяв Джанин за руки чуть выше локтей, Шерлок потянул её вверх, а потом помог выбраться из ванной на поролоновый коврик. Не теряя времени, он стащил с вешалки полотенце и принялся энергично растирать безучастную Джанин с головы до ног.

— Ты так стараешься, Шерл.

— Могла бы сама тоже постараться.

Отбросив мокрое полотенце, Шерлок взял другое — самое большое и замотал в неё Джанин от шеи до колен. Приобняв за спину, он повёл её во вторую спальню, там усадил на кровать. Порывшись в шкафу, вынул тёплое одеяло и укрыл им Джанин, после чего отправился заваривать чай.  
*** 

Под полотенцем и одеялом Джанин согрелась быстро. Не без труда она высвободила руки и, придерживая ими полотенце, вышла в гостиную. Шерлок был занят тем, что размешивал в кружке сахар.

— Зачем слезла с кровати? — негромко спросил он, уловив движение боковым зрением.

— Я в порядке, Шерл, — слабо улыбнулась Джанин.

— Судя по наблюдениям Арчи и моим, ты далеко не в порядке. 

Отложив чайную ложку, Шерлок взял обе кружки и, сунув одну в руки Джанин, развернул её в сторону спальни.

— Пошли обратно. 

— Непривычно, что ты так заботишься, — ещё шире улыбнулась Джанин, покорно следуя в спальню. — Здесь же больше не надо притворяться ни супругами, ни влюблёнными. Да и дела, в котором тебе что-то нужно от меня, как я понимаю, у тебя больше нет. 

— Правильно понимаешь.

Усадив Джанин на кровать, Шерлок скинул кеды и сам тоже забрался на матрас. Обхватив ладонями кружку, сделал глоток чая.

— Почему тогда?

— Я уже объяснил. Хочу вернуть вас обоих в Лондон в том же виде, в котором привёз сюда. В противном случае вы можете не согласиться помогать мне в следующий раз.

— В следующий раз? — недоверчиво прищурилась Джанин. — После того, что сегодня было? 

— Я… кхм… — Шерлок виновато замолчал, отпил ещё чая и продолжил: — Мои извинения за неудобства. Я не предполагал, что меня поймают при осмотре номера и что в результате они возьмутся за вас. Могу тебя уверить, что по возвращению в Лондон я поделюсь кое-какими наблюдениями с Интерполом, и люди Гравиано вместе с ним самим, в самом лучшем случае, окажутся в тюрьме.

— А в худшем?

— Их убьют ещё здесь. Я их некоторым образом… эм… поссорил с другим преступником, весьма опасным, у него явно есть помощники, так что теперь им определённо придётся нелегко.

— Понятно… — Джанин сделала несколько глотков чая, окончательно согреваясь. 

— Ты… — начал было Шерлок, но осёкся.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Арчи рассказал мне о том, что было в том доме. Если тебе нужно выговориться, можешь сделать это сейчас. Я слышал, людям это помогает.

— Слышал… Они ничего мне не сделали, Шерл. Только отравили газом. Но было неприятно слушать их разговоры… там… И Арчи, как мог, старался их отвлечь.

— Он молодец. Я могу что-то сделать для тебя сейчас?

— Шерлок, прекращай играть, — поморщилась Джанин. — Ты забавный. С тобой интересно. Ты дважды втянул меня в приключения, и это было неплохо. Даже в этот раз неплохо. Но всё закончилось, рядом нет публики, и ты вполне можешь стать самим собой. Возможно, я даже соглашусь поучаствовать в чём-то ещё, если тебе это понадобится когда-нибудь. И если не встречу кого-то поинтереснее тебя.

Допив чай, Джанин поставила кружку на прикроватную тумбочку и залезла под одеяло. Потом высунула из-под него руку и метко швырнула на стул смятое в комок полотенце. 

Несколько минут Шерлок молча наблюдал за ней. Затем поставил свою кружку рядом с кружкой Джанин, разделся и тоже забрался под одеяло.

— На свадьбе Джона я говорил о себе чистую правду, Джанин, — ровным тоном признался он, изучая потолок. — Я не самый приятный человек для тех, кто оказывается рядом со мной.

— Это я уже знаю, — тихо отозвалась Джанин.

— Меня всегда удивляли те, кому, несмотря на это, удавалось терпеть меня больше пяти минут. Такие, как Джон, Лестрейд… или вот ты.

— Ты просто необычный.

— М? — отвлёкся от потолка Шерлок.

Джанин тоже повернулась к нему, подпёрла голову рукой. 

— Ты можешь делать то, чего от тебя никто не ждёт. Замечать всё, расследовать преступления. Ты много знаешь и ещё больше узнаёшь каждую секунду, это поразительно. За тобой интересно просто наблюдать, Шерл, и мириться с тем, какой ты нетерпеливый и резкий, в надежде, что ты снова удивишь всех вокруг. 

— Джанин… — вздохнул Шерлок.

— Я серьёзно. А ещё… ты, конечно, тот ещё манипулятор и мерзавец, но в постели у меня не было никого лучше тебя. Только не задирай сильно нос.

Несколько секунд оба не произносили ни слова, изучая друг друга. Затем Шерлок решил уточнить:

— Хочешь повторить? 

— Я бы не отказалась забыть о тех подонках, которые пялились на меня всю ночь. Если ты, конечно, можешь это устроить, Шерл.

— Могу, — приподнялся на кровати тот. — Пожелания? Фантазии? Условия?

— Ничего.

— То есть?

— Ты всё равно перевернёшь всё так, как нужно тебе. Поэтому я не буду ни о чём просить. 

— Но сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы это всё-таки сделать, — нахмурился Шерлок, привыкший сначала выспрашивать пожелания, а потом учитывать их для лучшего результата.

— Не-а. Ты же гений, Шерл. Догадаешься сам.

— Это вызов?

— Угу… Да не напрягайся ты так! — посоветовала Джанин, полюбовавшись выражением растерянности на его лице. — Я пошутила. Можешь просто подоткнуть одеяло со своей стороны — оттуда дует, а я постараюсь заснуть. 

Подтянув свой край одеяла до подбородка, она закрыла глаза. 

Всерьёз озадаченный Шерлок глубоко задумался на тему: «Что это вообще сейчас было?». Он и раньше сталкивался с нелогичным поведением женщин разного возраста, но такое вот увидел в первый раз. 

«Нужно восстановить последовательность событий с самого начала. До моего прихода Джанин забралась в ванную, где сидела в холодной воде. Поначалу, вероятно, в тёплой, затем выключила воду, и та остыла. За то время, что мы принимали душ вместе на Бейкер-стрит, она ни разу не просила сделать воду холоднее, значит, это не её привычная температура, значит, причиной в этот раз была ночь, проведённая в доме похитителей, и полученные там негативные эмоции. С этим ясно.

Далее, я привёл её сюда и сделал горячий чай. Она согрелась, немного повеселела и сказала, что не прочь поучаствовать в каком-либо ещё расследовании, что, по всей видимости, должно означать, что я действовал правильно. И она не злится и не обижается на меня. С этим тоже разобрались.

Джанин положительно оценила наше сексуальное взаимодействие в прошлом, согласилась повторить, но после этого неожиданно отказалась делиться своими идеями и просьбами со мной — впервые за всё время, прекрасно зная, что я стараюсь их выполнять. И заявила, что пошутила.  
Это странно. Так она раньше не шутила, даже если вспомнить её слова в клинике год назад.

И теперь она лежит голая под одеялом, я — тоже и чувствую себя идиотом второй раз за этот день. Но если убийцу в итоге я всё-таки вычислил, то чего хочет от меня Джанин, я…

Стоп. Она прислушивается. Наклон головы, подрагивание ресниц… У неё полузакрыты глаза. И она следит за мной!

Как она сказала? «Догадаешься сам»? И перед этим, что хочет забыть похитителей… Что ж, соединим факты и получим ответ: она определённо ждёт инициативы от меня. И учитывая отсутствие пожеланий, а также то, что она говорила в самолёте, ей бы хотелось, чтобы это был обычный скучный секс. Обычный и скучный.

Сейчас проверю: угадал ли я?..»

Закончив анализировать ситуацию, Шерлок взбил свою подушку и, сев на кровати так, чтобы не заслонять свет ночника, падающий на лицо Джанин, взял её за руку и громко сказал:

— Я не стал сдавать в багаж презервативы и смазку.

— Что? — от неожиданности открыла глаза Джанин.

— Угадал! — довольно ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — У тебя расширились зрачки и участился пульс. Это была провокация, Джанин. Ты хотела, чтобы я сам до этого дошёл.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Шерл.

— О том же, о чём ты говорила в самолёте, когда мы летели сюда. О сексе с проникновением. В подборке порно у Джона его называли «ванильным».

— Ты смотрел порно у Джона? 

— У меня есть теория о взаимосвязи предпочтений в порно с характером участника. Джон занимал одну из строчек в моей таблице. Впрочем, для тебя я тоже строчку найду, но сначала соберу побольше данных. 

Свесившись с кровати, Шерлок вытащил из нижнего кармана штанов флакон с любрикантом и упаковку презервативов. 

— Эй, ты серьёзно? — уточнила слегка ошарашенная Джанин. — Хочешь сделать меня объектом своего эксперимента? Прямо вот сейчас?

— Да ладно, тебе понравится! — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Ты не жаловалась на меня.

— Всё бывает в первый раз… — протянула Джанин и замолчала, прижатая Шерлоком к матрасу. Сложно сомневаться и возражать, когда тебя целуют... 

Она начисто забыла и о похитителях, и о пережитом страхе, и о просьбе Шерлоку выбить это воспоминание из головы. Но Шерлок о просьбе помнил и сосредоточился на том, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие Джанин, внимательно отслеживая каждую её реакцию. Он помнил, как именно её нужно целовать — лишь легко касаясь кончиком своего языка её, нежно, дразняще. Насколько чувствительна для поцелуев её шея, в особенности за ушами и чуть ниже, и как она любит пропускать сквозь пальцы его кудри. 

Он вытащил из её волос заколку, помассировал кончиками пальцев кожу головы. Когда она зажмурилась, млея от этих неторопливых касаний, легко поцеловал ей веки и, отстранившись, посмотрел в заблестевшие глаза. 

— Шерлок… — неверяще, едва слышно выдохнула Джанин и, взяв его за руку, прижалась щекой к его ладони. 

— Мне повторить? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Нет, лучше ты…— она качнула к нему бёдрами.

— Я тебя понял.

Джанин закрыла глаза, когда он начал покрывать поцелуями её грудь и скользнул пальцами между бёдер, проверяя, понадобится ли смазка. Очень чувственно, очень неспешно, без оглядки на время и с пониманием, что вся ночь впереди. Она полностью расслабилась, запрокинув голову и сжимая и разжимая пальцы в кулаки, когда вдруг, на выдохе поняла, что ощущает уже не пальцы, и распахнула глаза.

— Шерлок!

Нависнув над ней, оперевшись на локти, он очень медленно толкнулся глубже.

— Ты можешь не беспокоиться, Джанин, — деловито произнёс Шерлок, чуть-чуть не касаясь её носа своим. — Я учёл вариант с возможной аллергией и поэтому выбрал презервативы без содержания латекса.

— Шерлок, ты спятил! — возмущённо шлёпнула она его по руке.

— Что?

— Не порть момент!

— Не понял, — нахмурился Шерлок. Джанин только закатила глаза. — Я постараюсь подобрать ритм, который устроит нас обоих, но если ты предпочитаешь глубже, можешь обхватить меня ногами. В данном случае это оптимальное положение, которое позволит регулировать мгхм… — ему пришлось замолчать, когда Джанин зажала ему ладонью рот.

— Знаешь, ты, конечно, классный парень, — с улыбкой объяснила она ему. — Но ты выбрал не тот тип разговоров в постели.

— Не тот? — малоразборчиво уточнил Шерлок, не забывая, однако двигать бёдрами.

— Не-а, — покачала головой Джанин и, опустив руки, всё же последовала его совету и скрестила лодыжки у него за спиной. — Да, вот так хорошо!

— Я понял…

Настроившись на более-менее подходящий ритм, Шерлок ассоциировал его с подходящей мелодией и, освободив голову от счёта, принялся размышлять над словами Джанин. Она и позабыла уже о коротком разговоре, подаваясь навстречу при каждом движении, когда Шерлок неожиданно простонал:

— Да, детка! Вот так! — чем заставил её поперхнуться.

— Шерлок?

— Снова не то? — уточнил он.

— Нет-нет, просто… Неожиданно. Но так лучше, гораздо лучше и… — она прервалась, чтобы вдохнуть. — Скажи ещё. Пожалуйста.

— Уверена? Я тут подумал, что это обращение всё-таки относится к банальным порноштампам и не совсем…

— Пожалуйста, Шерл! Ох…

Прищурившись, Шерлок склонился к её уху и, согревая его дыханием, произнёс серьёзным тоном:

— Детка, мы только начинаем. Давай! У меня большие планы на тебя на эту ночь.

Вскрикнув, Джанин задрожала и, выгнувшись на несколько секунд, обмякла. Шерлок кончил сразу за ней. 

Оба вытянулись на кровати, приходя в себя. Долго, неспешно, без единой мысли в голове. Отдышавшись, Джанин повернула голову к Шерлоку:

— Ты сказал, у тебя большие планы на меня?

— Да.

— Насколько большие?

— Насколько хватит тебя.

— И какая в них роль у меня?

— Какая захочешь, — Шерлок тоже повернул голову к ней. — Можешь сейчас быть сверху.

— Серьёзно? И ты мне это позволишь? Это что-то новенькое…

— Совсем не новенькое, — возразил Шерлок. — Позициям категории «женщина сверху» не одна тысяча лет, и они...

— Шерлок, я не про то, — повернувшись набок и приподнявшись на локте, Джанин заглянула ему в лицо. — А если я вдруг захочу привязать тебя за руки к столбикам этой кровати? Что тогда?

— Тебе этого хочется?

— Ещё не знаю.

— Определись.

— Но если вдруг захочется? 

— Если вдруг захочется, значит, у меня будут более полные сведения о тебе. Это важно для исследования.

— Но ты согласишься?

— Почему нет? — пожал плечами Шерлок. 

— Не все соглашаются.

— Не все встречают человека, у которого есть идеи, что делать после. Полагаю, у тебя они есть. Ты достаточно предприимчива, Джанин.

— Это был комплимент?

— Да, это был он. Ну… так что?

— Пойду поищу какой-нибудь пояс или ремень. 

Свесив ноги с кровати, Джанин потянулась к стулу за смятым полотенцем и, расправив его двумя руками, накинула себе на плечи, после чего встала.

— Чулки, — негромко предложил Шерлок, когда она подошла к двери.

— Что, прости?

— В пакете с одеждой, которую я тебе купил, были новые чулки. Поясов у тебя здесь нет, ремень — не самая удобная штука для твоих планов, а вот капрон — очень прочный материал. Я бы посоветовал выбрать его.

— Я подумаю, — хитро улыбнувшись, Джанин всё-таки вышла из спальни.

Оставшись один, Шерлок мысленно поздравил себя с верно выбранной тактикой: как он и пообещал Арчи, Джанин удалось привести в нормальное состояние и увлечь чем-то помимо воспоминаний о похищении. И это даже не потребовало каких-то особых моральных или физических усилий, скорее наоборот: если есть возможность заняться сексом без обязательств, тем более с такой отзывчивой партнёршей, почему бы этого не сделать? Новых загадок ведь всё равно пока нет.

И пусть к такому времяпрепровождению он обращался довольно редко, здесь, на Мадагаскаре, оно виделось удачным завершением поездки. А ещё — возможностью собрать побольше фактов для многолетнего исследования, где в таблице результатов теперь уж точно появится строка с именем Джанин.

 

_Конец_


End file.
